Seras Victoria: Road Rasher
by The Silver Mystery
Summary: Seras wants more clothes than she already has, which isn't much. So what does she do? Gets involved in the motorcycle racing circuit!
1. Crash Course

Why oh why OH WHY?

I must be losing my mind. Then again, imagining Seras as a biker chick is not too far a stretch. Integra would make a pretty cool biker chick herself. And Alucard in a biker's uniform is just….melt-worthy. xD I will explain about the title and subject as this chapter is over. Enjoy!

* * *

Seras Victoria: Road Rasher

Chapter 1: Crash Course

How the hell was it that she was stuck with only her Hellsing uniforms and NO OTHER DAMN CLOTHES?

Seras rummaged through her dresser drawers, desperate to find clothes other than the Hellsing uniform and the underwear to go…well….under it. The fledgling cursed under her breath as she realized how much of a disadvantage it was to only have uniforms and no semblance of casual wear, much less pajamas to sleep in. The coffin was too damn cold at night! Not to mention creepy and dark and a myriad of other reasons.

She gave up at trying to piece together a reason to try and find another article of clothing, opting to go for her long, pink coat to go outside in, with her uniform under it of course. She had received permission from Sir Integra to go and walk out tonight and get away from the stuffiness of the Hellsing Manor earlier, so she just walked out the door without so much as a protest. She had picked a great time to as well, with Alucard usually dead and gone asleep at around noon anyway. She chuckled to herself at her anecdotal thought as a piece of paper flew by and stuck to her face. Pulling the piece of paper off her face, it read:

"Rashers, meet under the bridge and follow for the meeting of the race rendezvous. P.S. Natasha, you left your glove in Badrick! Contact Slater to get it back."

"Rashers? Who on earth are they?" The Police Girl asked herself. Looking up, she noticed she was by a bridge and a congregation of people in motorcycle uniforms and their respective motorcycles chatting amongst themselves. Taking a chance, Seras stepped toward the group, keeping quiet as she listened in on their conversations. Very few of who she could hear sounded local, most of them had a strange accent. American perhaps? Yes, that was it!

"Man, I am TWEEKIN'. Once I see Dread, I'm taking his club and bashing him in his head."

"You just rhymed just now."

"I told you I am TWEEKIN'!"

"Slater, cool it. Damn. Hmm?" the young woman talking to 'Slater' looked up, taking notice of the newcomer to the congregation under the bridge. "Hey there! Can we help you?" the woman asked, making Seras jump a little. "Oh! Uhm, no. I….saw this." she held up the piece of paper containing the information about 'Rashers.' The young woman smirked as she gently took the paper from the vampire's fingers. "Oh yeah, huh. Need to throw these things out properly." As female biker spoke, she pulled out a lighter, clicking it on and proceeding to burn the meeting note. "So! I take it you are curious as to what we do." the biker extended a gloved hand to the Hellsing operative. "I'm Manon. Everybody calls me Mannie though. Hell-Dog calls me 'Man Man' just to irritate me, so don't listen to him."

"Seras. Seras Victoria." she replied, reaching her hand out and shaking Mannie's. "So…what is this that you do?"

" Well, have you ever heard of drag racing?" A nod was her reply. "Welp, what we do is the same thing. Only difference is we use motorcycles, and can fight our opponents off their bikes." This information was VERY new to the fledgling vampire. Drag racing? With MOTORCYCLES? "Is…Is this…?"

"Not in the slightest. That's why I burned the note of the rendezvous. If we got caught, fines would be out the ass for all of us. And hell, our passports would probably be suspended for doing this." Mannie answered the question before it could come out, taking a hair band and pulling her strawberry blonde hair back into a low ponytail. "To get in on this is free, you just gotta sign a contract saying you won't tell the authorities about what is going on. Not to mention, you gotta fork up money to get your first bike and-do you know how to ride a motorcycle?" Mannie stopped to ask the crucial question, to which she got a blush and a brisk shaking of her head. The rasher sighed heavily and shook her head in disappointment. "Until you learn, you can only watch, you can't participate."

"I do hope it's not TERRIBLY hard to learn how."

"Depends on how fast you can pick up on stuff. If you learn fast, then it's like slicing a piece of cake with a hot knife. If not, then…." Mannie trailed off, letting her body language of a shrug finish her sentence. "A lot of the guys on the circuit are real jerks, but me, Natasha and Slater are cool people. I'm sure Slater will help you, once he stops TWEEKIN'." Mannie yelled out the last word, earning an intelligible reply from the person in mention as Mannie laughed. "Just ask him, I'm sure he'd be more happy to teach you."

"Thank you very much, Mannie." Seras smiled. "Now I have one more question. What happens if you win?"

"It's more like if you 'place.' The higher you place, the more money you earn. First place in the beginners circuit is usually 750 bucks per route. Or…." Seras could damn near SEE the wheels in the biker's head turning as she tried to translate it into British Pounds. "About 469 pounds."

469 POUNDS? Sera's girlie gear kicked on as her mind raced to how many clothes she could buy with that much money! Several sets of nightwear, more underwear, decent casual wear, a new jacket-

"That's also accounting on if you DON'T crash or get caught by the cops. Them sons of bitches like to lay the fines on THICK for speeding. Anyway….do you wanna learn how to do this?" Seras contemplated her options. "Before you answer that, take this into account: are you willing to get injured and get road rash, as well as most likely sustain bruises from being hit by other bikers if they try to knock you off your bike?"

Oh HO, so there was a FIGHTING element to this game as well? And if she beat people off their bikes, she could earn first place faster? The answer was cemented as she nodded her head vigorously. "I'll have Biff draw up the paperwork then."

* * *

When the fledgling came back to Hellsing Manor, she had gotten a crash course in learning how to ride a motorcycle as well as signed the contract to keep the races as private as possible. "We rarely do anything international, but Ikira and Sergio have a few correspondents in Japan and Italy respectively. So the committee figured why not be inclusive to the other contacts?" she remembered Mannie and Slater telling her before she left. And with even more good news in pocket, she could not help but get a small spring in her step as she went through the halls. "Ah, Miss Victoria, what has you in such a good mood?" Seras turned to see the butler Walter walking in front of her with a tray of tea and scones for Sir Integra.

"Oh, well….apparently I am getting a gift from someone. A very helpful gift." the grin on her face almost rivaled Alucard's psychotic grin as she thought of the shiny motorcycle she was going to receive. Slater had owned it when he was in the beginner's circuit, and figured it could go to a good home. All it needed was a quick tune up and a polish and it was as good as hers. A dubious look crossed Walter's aged features as he wondered what gift it was that would have her in such a good mood. Sure she was surprised when she received the Harkonnen, but this was a different matter entirely. She was…_giddy. _"Well, do enjoy your future gift, Miss." he said at last, walking past to make his delivery.

Once Walter had closed the doors to Sir Integra's office. Seras made a small squeak of joy and jumped up to click her heels together. Money was as good as hers! Shopping spree here we come! she thought as she headed back to her room.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE FINISH! Explanation time!

if you look up "road rash" on Google, it gives you two things:

One being the condition from a fall on a motorcycle [and how to treat it], and;

The other being about a video game from the 90's. Lemme tell you, it is AWESOME, even for its difficulty. The only original character in this story this time is Mannie. The other names are legitimate names in game. The story will be following the game guidelines as best as I can get them.

Read, review and tell me what you think!


	2. Shut Up and Ride

The inspiration for this chapter is based around "Stay Loose (Lyrics Born Remix)" by Jimmy Smith, which I have used for motorcycle chase scenes before in excerpts. This will be no different. It should be playable somewhere. If not on Youtube, look up the Verve Remixed series, it's a GREAT set of track remixes to jazz songs. Anyway, Seras gets in on her first race. Enjoy!

* * *

Shut Up and Ride

* * *

Wig out time! Seras was having a horrid case of the shakes. Sure the practice times of being on the Shuriken 400 were fine, but that was because she wasn't going 225 kilometers an hour! And in her first race, if she wanted to win, she had to go that speed. She looked around anxiously at the other racers in whom none seemed the least bit frightened. Or if they were, they were hiding it VERY well under the cool and collected visage. Even Mannie gave her a thumbs up before dropping her arm as she watched the newbie rasher go into a bush and puke her guts out.

The Police Girl moaned as she praised the bush with what little blood she had consumed the hours before on her mission exterminating a vampire and its cronies of ghouls. Even Captain Bernadette could tell that Seras was on edge, as she didn't want to be late to the race, but had to keep it a secret from everyone. "Mignonette, what's wrong?" Pip asked gently as Seras shot through ghouls like it was a game of House of the Dead with a Thomas Submachine Gun.

"TWEEKING! Uh. Oh…. S-sorry, Captain. Kind of…on edge." Seras laughed nervously. "What are you so worried about?"

"Oh….things, that's all."

"Is it because you have to drink blood again?" Seras felt she was turning green just at the QUESTION, but it wasn't that that was making her ill. "Top speed to win: 225 kilometers an hour." kept playing in her head and it would not go away. "M-maybe for once, it might help me." Seras said nervously, eyeing her master, who smirked at his fledgling getting ready to drink blood.

As soon as they headed back to Hellsing Headquarters, Seras snuck out as fast as she could with the borrowed motorcycle uniform and helmet. Ever since she discovered about Road Rashing, she made it a point to use her third eye as a vampire to block out her mind from her master. Frustrating as it was for Alucard, it made him proud that she was practicing and learning at a very quick rate.

Oh if he only knew the reason as to WHY she was blocking her mind from him. At least she knew the Wild Geese could keep a secret as Brett* offered to give her a ride down to the race. He used to be a Rasher himself, so he knew very well why she was so nervous. "Look, all you gotta do is keep your eyes on the road, watch out for traffic and beat folks off their other bikes. Plain as day, right?" Brett asked her as the fledgling vampire fiddled with her borrowed motorcycle helmet.

"It may be, but it still doesn't help my nerves."

"Tell you what, I'll go and keep watch over ya for a few races. I'll even do the repairs if you wreck. How's that?" the blonde mercenary said with a smile. The offer was replied with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You're a lifesaver."

"Nah, I'm just a vampire killer who is also a rasher savior."

* * *

After her praise of the bush-which didn't look like it was going to survive the night anyway-Seras looked over at the crowd that showed up for the race, hoping to spot her Rasher guardian angel before she took off. "5 minutes everyone!" The Rasher known as Natasha called out. The vampire's eye darted about once more, scouring every head as she looked for Brett in the mass of humans. Sure enough, she finally spotted him, with Brett giving the Peace sign and a smile of confidence in the newbie Rasher.

With some sort of peace on her mind, the Police Girl put on her helmet, which was such an odd juxtaposition of huge and snug all in one. One leg over the bike as she prepped herself for a long, fast and definitely dangerous ride. She bounced a little on her seat as she psyched herself up for the race. Gotta win first place, gotta win first place…. The mantra played over and over in her head as her motivation was a large sum of money waiting for her at the finish line.

"Dang, you are just raring to go, huh?" Mannie's voice cut through Seras' mental mantra as the Intermediate Rasher walked up to the Newbie. "Hah, yeah. Got to be. Nerves, y'know?"

"Ah. You'll get over it. Once the adrenaline kicks in, it's all about the thrill of the ride. And be careful out here. Some of these jerks like to fight more than race, so get ready for anything, okay?"

With a swift nod, Mannie gave her another thumbs up before heading back to her own motorcycle. The man with flag held it up in the signal to be ready to go in 30 seconds.

Two feet on the pedals, the rev of the engine and a wave of the flag made Seras go faster than she ever imagined. It was slow going at first, as the bike needed a bit of momentum before getting, but when it did, it DID. Ice blue eyes turned blood red as she weaved her way through the other bikers, dodging the ones that tried to throw punches and knock her off her bike. Thankfully, there was very little traffic tonight, but it did not stop a couple of wrecks from happening. Which was good for her, her placing moved quicker than she thought it would because of that.

The hills in the road did nothing to impede her drive. Starting in dead last, and less than two minutes into the race, she was already in 7th place. She moved up eight places from the start! Even Brett was impressed as he watched the feed from a scoreboard stationed by the audience. Each uniform had a a device that monitored who was where in each place, and Seras was moving quickly up in the ranks.

Slater, Biff, Mannie, Natasha, Shiva and Viper were who she had to get past before Seras could claim the top prize. The former Rasher whispered a prayer as he watched the scoreboard, praying the fledgling vampire would come out on top. When a girl and new clothes and accessories are involved, stay out of her way because she will almost anything to get them!

Seras could SMELL the new clothes scent as she hit a ramp, sending her flying past her rasher buddy Slater, who gave a thumbs up to her as Seras landed the jump with a twist as a sharp left turn was coming up followed by the sharp right. If there was one thing Seras would come to hate about the races, it was the 'S' curves in the roads. "Focus. FOCUS." Seras repeated to herself as she saw the bloated Rasher Biff up ahead while going over a small hill.

What she did not see was the sedan that was heading in her direction as she came down the slope. The cereal Cinnamon Toast Crunch could not crunch as hard as her bike did in that moment.

All that the Police Girl saw was a blur as she flew farther than the Shuriken, landing 20 meters further from the bike and back first into a tree. The blur soon became a clear picture before it became a haze of severe pain, followed by voices.

"Oh my god!"

"Good lord, she's just as trashed as her bike!"

"S.V., no!"

"Seras!"

"She wasn't cut out for this…"

"Call an ambulance!"

Only once voice stuck with her as she commenced to let the darkness take her into its world of seemingly never-ending pain.

"Poor Miss Victoria..."

* * *

Suh-NAP! WALTER? SOMEONE must've tipped off Integra about what Seras was doing! Or WAS she? *evil grin*

And quick little footnote!

1. Brett is so named because of the Hellsing Abridged version from Malakodis Studios on Youtube. Look at it, it is AWESOME and hilarious.

Anyway, review and hope you liked it! If not, then…Oh well. I enjoy writing it. xD


	3. Cobra Ready to Strike

OMFG I CAN PUT THIS SEQUENCE WITH HISTORICAL CONTEXT! Gotta love doing research. Why was Walter there at the race? Well…we will see. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Cobra Ready to Strike

* * *

She was dead. Again.

Or at least she though she was when she felt the tree at her back and blacked out. But why the hell did she hear Walter's voice last before she passed out? Was she so transparent to the butler? Or was she seen with the helmet as she snuck out? Neither gave any hope for an answer much like her attempts at trying to solve the Rubik cube that sat up on her dresser. She got only two lines of blue before she gave up for good, wishing to chuck it at the wall until her master came in and solved it in less than twenty seconds. Then she chucked it at the wall so hard that a good portion came apart. Stubborn, like her.

The smell of tea roused her from her thoughts of the cube that she wanted to chuck at the wall again as she heard the elderly butler's voice once again.

"Ah, good. I was afraid Alucard would have to come in and rouse you from sleep. And he is not happy when he is woken up during the day."

Blue eyes fluttered to their fullest width as she tried pushing herself back until a sharp pain shot through her back. "Sweet feathery christ that hurts!"

"Lie still, Miss Victoria." Walter said, setting down the assortment of tea, cookies and blood packet to help Seras lie back down in the plush bed. "It is a good thing the mercenary and myself were there, otherwise we would have had a bigger problem on our hands than your injuries."

"Oh yeah? What about-ungh!-Sir Integra? Does she-augh!- know? Am I gonna get punished for this?"

"Cease your talking, Miss Victoria and just relax." deft hands slid out from under the fledgling vampire's back to pour an indeterminate amount of blood from the packet into the tea. Sure the tea would taste different but at least Seras would drink tea, what harm did it do to lace it? "And to answer your question, no, Sir Integra does not know. Nor does your master. It is none of their business as to what your….activities are. Only in the case of it being detrimental to the Organization."

The curls of steam reflected her confusion as to why Seras would not tell Integra as to her new activity in the road rash circuit. "But…why? I would figure it WAS her business to know."

"Miss Victoria, you search for a bigger storm, correct? A reason to do something outside of Hellsing duties?" Walter asked, bringing the cup of tea to Seras' parched lips, which she gladly sipped. The diluted, blood-flavored tea certainly improved her mood, and slowly rejuvenated her as the throbbing pain in her back relieved into merely a dull ache. Ice blue eyes flashed a brief flash of red as she involuntarily regenerated, which the butler flashed a brief smile. "Well…yes. That and I need clothes. I tire of being only in the uniform. I want other clothes. I want new clothes!"

"My dear, I understand completely. But our roads are not like the roads in America. Theirs wind around more than our English roadways. Even more so. Jumps are more precarious here though." Walter explained, bringing the tea back up for Seras to sip again. As she took another drink of her blood-tea, confusion laid in her eyes as she looked at the butler. How could he know about this? It seemed weird that One: he was there and two: he was there and knows what she's doing like it was too familiar terrain to him!

As she finished her second sip of the blood-tea, she finally mustered up the strength in her voice. "H-how do you know about this?"

Walter was silent for a while before finally answering her question with a heavy sigh. "I was involved with the illegal racing circuit for a few years."

A head dropped , mouth open and eyes wide as she stared at the butler. HIM? A former Rasher? This was getting to be too much. First she sees him action with razor-thin wires and now she sees a former biker? Mind. Blown.

"Yes, I used to be involved in what you youngsters call the 'road rash' circuit." as he spoke, he pulled out a picture, hooding it up for Seras to see. There was the proof; a clearly recognizable Walter C. Dornez in his twenties in a black and silver motorcycle uniform, leaning against a matching motorcycle of a more streamlined fashion. 'June 25, 1956' was the date on the bottom in neat cursive, while on the back said 'Walter Dornez Makes the Intermediate Racing Circuit.' Wheels began to turn furiously in the young vampire's head. "How long were you involved?"

"Roughly….six years or so. Barely anyone could keep up with me with Dawn under me. Heaven knows how much I made in winnings. Even I lost count of my earnings. I am sure the jar is around in my room somewhere." the butler mused. "I went more for the thrill of the race. After being involved in the War, you'd think I would have gone stir-crazy for having nothing to do except chores. I kept myself occupied in mundane ways, but after a trip to Birmingham, I had Sir Arthur pull a few strings without him knowing.

Now I mainly go to watch the newcomers to the sport to see how they fare. And I must say, Miss Victoria…." Walter said, narrowing his eyes. "You need a lot of work." If Seras could shrink into the sheets she was contained in, she would, for Walter's eyes bore into her with disappointment and a hint of determination. "You forgot so much about the race and went after your own personal goal that you threw caution and safety into the wind. I would hate the thought of bringing you back again a broken mess and having Integra wonder why."

"I…just wanted to win. I'm so tired of…being without ample clothing like I used to."

"Then stop focusing on the money and focus on the race." A heavy sigh filled the air as Brett came in with a few knocks. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No no. I just got finished lecturing the newest recruit about her misplaced focus."

"Yeah, Seras. Focus on the road, not on the clothes. Anyway! I fixed up the bike. Needed a bit of bending and twisting and a few parts replaced but it's done. Any news on if there's a mission tonight, Walter?"

"No, not tonight. I take it there's a race?" Brett replied with a nod as he and Walter looked at Seras dubiously. "She needs work."

"Plenty of it."

* * *

Poor poor Seras. By the time Brett and Walter were through on their second crash course with the fledgling Rasher about the motorcycle and handling it properly, she wanted to just go to bed and sleep. But she only had a few hours before the race started, for they had worked all day. She felt they may as well had grabbed two whips and smacked at her legs and arms to make her focus on the road instead of focusing on sleeping. Instead, they opted for Brett to grab his Desert Eagle .50 and shoot at her tires every time she drove past with even a slight wobble. He never aimed DIRECTLY at the tires, but when a bullet barely grazes by rubber, that makes one worry and the wobble disappeared. Wobbling meant a loss of focus, and the two former bikers made damn sure that she didn't wobble. And wobbling at TOP SPEED meant automatic disaster. 'Run before you walk' was applied here ad nauseam, and Seras was beginning to hate not only the phrase, but her two teachers even though they meant well.

So when Seras arrived at the rendezvous tired, but focused Mannie and Slater took notice. "Wh-S.V!" Mannie ran over to the vampire. "The hell? You okay? Are you can sure you can participate tonight?"

"I can. Believe me, otherwise my hide will get skinned by them." Seras pointed back at Brett and Walter, who looked on with determination in their eyes for their trainee. "Suit yourself. Biff had money that you weren't coming back permanently. That hit DID look pretty bad."

"Well, I do bounce back rather quickly with the right stuff." Seras chuckled at her inside joke. "With what, methadone and Morphine?" Mannie asked with a laugh. "I guess it's the adrenaline." Seras replied, putting her helmet on and prepping herself to get ready to ride. "Welp, good luck, girlie!" Mannie said, rushing to get back to her own bike and prep for the race." You too." Seras replied, turning back to her two teachers. With Brett AND Walter watching, she had no excuses. She had to focus.

She had to win.

The flag waved and everyone was off; the other riders punching at each other to claim a lead over the other. Seras weaved through them all, ducking and dodging as the ones named Rude Boy and Hammer tried to throw punches and knock her off her bike. But she was too quick for them and soon she gained an advantage and was gaining ground. Brett and Walter looked at the scoreboard for her name. Eighth place. Just seven more places and first place was as good as hers.

Seras took to using the rocks on the sides of the road as launching points to get to where she was almost side to side with Biff, moving up 2 places in turn. Biff had more ground, though as he weaved past two trucks each going in both ways on the two lane road. Seras kept dead in the middle of the road as she barreled through. She then had an idea. Making a sharp turn on the road, she used her rock ramp to gain some leverage, landing the jump once again with a twist as she turned right by Biff. Biff was not one to be outdone though, and went for a dirty method, pulling out a club from his dashboard and trying to hit the vampire with as Seras threw a punch.

Bone hit hard plastic and Biff was sent flying onto the pavement as Seras' hand connected to his helmet, which slammed into his jaw and sent his secret weapon flying. Seras saw the club, making a small hop with the Shuriken and grabbed the club with her right hand. Brett cheered on with a beer in hand as he watched the live feed as she accomplished the feat. Even when HE was on the circuit, he NEVER was able to outdo Biff like that. And Biff was in the circuit longer than most of the newbies, but was new to Walter, who just looked at the television with a smile. 5th place. Only Mannie, Natasha, Viper and Shiva were in the Police Girl's way now.

Barreling down the almost deserted roadway, she finally caught up to Mannie, who looked back and smiled as she recognized the uniform of the newbie rasher. But it didn't stop her from revving the engine and make her own motorcycle go just a little bit faster. Seras saw the friendly challenge and hiked up the engine to the Shuriken, landing a few turns while skidding her knee to the road. "Focus." she told herself. She definitely didn't need sleep now! The adrenaline was fueling her own personal engine as well as her vampiric power as she gripped at the handles of the bike with such force the metal crunched a little, bending inwards around her knuckles.

For once, Mannie felt a threat at her back as Seras gained even more ground on her, while Mannie had to apply the brakes to make her turns. Her bike was good, it handled speed but turns were slow going. Seras' bike was MADE to handle sharp turns while lacking the horsepower to go faster. Seras had the advantage. So the deadly mistake that Brett and Walter tried to beat out of Seras was played onto Mannie as she began to skid, the road replaced by grass and dirt as she was flying into the dirt and rolled a few meters after another 'S' turn. Seras looked back briefly with sadness at the sight before regaining her focus, seeing Natasha, Viper and Shiva ahead. A rev of her engine combined with two well timed jumps on hills and she surpassed Natasha without so much as batting an eye.

The audience were gripping their seats, leaning forward in their chairs to see who would come out on top. In the beginner's circuit, Shiva and Viper were ALWAYS the forerunners. But there was a new rasher in town, and she was the cobra waiting to strike. Brett damn near broke his beer bottle as he watched, eyes wide in anticipation and hope. Walter clenched his fists, seeing himself back in the 50's projected in Seras. Against the hordes of bikers, against all odds, she could do it.

She could get to the front.

SHE COULD WIN.

But Shiva and Viper in her way, and Seras made short work of Shiva, landing a twist jump into another 'S' curve and Viper was right there. RIGHT THERE. But Viper had other plans, for he took out the club he had in his own dashboard and took a swing as Seras came to the side of him. Seras weaved out of the way of the strike before coming back with her own, taking a ferocious swing at the other biker with her own stolen club.

Humans may be good, but they were no match for the strength of a vampire. Wood hit plastic with a ear-piercing 'CRACK' as Viper reeled from the strike. His neck snapped to the side as he skidded out of control, sent flying and rolling not unlike Mannie's unfortunate turn of events. Unlike Mannie, Viper's land had him busted by a police officer who was following behind Seras before finding fresh meat in the fallen biker.

The audience went berserk. Confetti went flying, lovers kissed lovers and people danced on both sides of the road as Seras drove by, slowing down to take off her helmet and take in the sight. It was when Brett and Walter came in through the crowd, with Brett hugging her and spinning her around in his arms while Walter merely clapped with a huge smile on his face that it hit her like Wile E. Coyote and an anvil.

She won!

"FIRST PLACE BABY! WHOOOOOOOO!" Seras screamed, sprayed with a bottle of champagne at her first ever win as a rookie rasher on the circuit.

* * *

Man oh man. Talk about idea flow! It's so much fun writing out that race sequence. I tell ya. This was fun to write. And Walter as a former biker! YEAH BABEH! Hope you enjoyed! I know I did! :D


	4. Judas License Plate

No real author's note up top this time. Just enjoy! :D

* * *

Judas License Plate

* * *

When it came to self control, Seras seemed to have plenty of it. She refused to drink blood as much as she she could before Integra held her down and Alucard forced the blood packet into her mouth. In the rare instances of battle, she kept herself from going completely berserk as she mowed through hundreds of ghouls and the vampires that controlled them.

But when it came down to money and clothes, she was an entirely different monster than just a mere vampire; for the Power of Girl was one that refused to be denied. So it was clear Seras had snapped when she was fighting against Walter for the check that was supposed to be given to her and the butler had curtly taken it from the controller of the Rasher circuit. With a howl, the fledgling vampire ran and clawed her way at Walter, trying so hard to grab the check, but deft fingers and thin, invisible wires kept it from her reach. The butler was somewhat grateful that she had not learned how to use her powers to float or fly, for seeing her jump in futility at trying to grab the check was depressing but madly amusing at the same time. Brett looked on, trying his damnedest not to laugh as Seras kept trying to reach for the check that danced in the wind with the wires wrapped around it.

"MUNNEH!" she keened, falling to her knees and weeping as she finally gave up on trying to get her prize money. In her moment of grief, Walter took it to pass the check to Brett, who slipped it in his pocket without a word. "It is for your own good, Miss Victoria. You will need it in case your bike gets destroyed or if you are caught by the police."

"CLOTHES. I. WANT. CLOTHES!"

"We know you do, but you gotta keep yourself in check. Take a chill pill, would you?" Brett said, helping Seras up to her feet. The vampire kept her head down in defeat as she walked away with the two men, dragging her feet in the dirt. All the while on the way back to Hellsing, she just kept muttering the word 'clothes' again and again, having completely lost her mind to the Power of Girl.

Brett and Walter managed to sneak the catatonic Seras back into the Hellsing manor without rousing the suspicion of Integra or Alucard, as both of them were involved in a deep discussion over the history of her ancestor Abraham by the fireplace. Laying the vampire in her coffin, Walter closed it, with Brett putting the locks and belts around it to prevent Seras from getting out and grabbing her prize money. No sooner had they stepped outside her room that she gave another howl of anguish, causing Pip and Integra to come rushing down the hallway to see what the noise was about.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Integra said, cigar almost ready to fall out of her mouth.

"I had placed a blood packet in Seras' coffin, and locked it to make sure she drank it." Walter said smoothly, to which he was telling the truth. He DID manage to sneak a blood packet in the coffin as the butler and mercenary laid down the Police Girl in her coffin. Perhaps the bloodlust would overcome the Power of Girl, but one would never really know. With a heavy sigh, Integra rubbed her head, a headache coming on due to the ruckus. "I should go to bed. It IS rather late. Good night, everyone." she groaned, heading to her bedroom to turn in for the night. Pip shrugged his shoulders as he made his way back to the barracks with Brett in tow. Walter looked at Seras' bedroom door, giving a sigh of relief before heading into his own room to retire for the night.

Only two bodies remained awake throughout the night. Alucard, sitting by the fireplace with his gloved fingers laced together, watching the flames as they danced before his eyes, contemplating new ways of how to kill his enemies. Perhaps impaling wasn't enough. No, doing a shish kebab of impaling might be good indeed!

The other body was trapped in her coffin, weeping silently over her major loss against the two humans. The money was hers. HERS. They had no right to defile it and keep it away from her! She would get it. She would get her Precious.

* * *

Morning had come, and the humans were milling about as per usual. But two of them met out by the firing range, discussing their options as to how to deal with their deranged pupil. Brett took a drag off his cigarette as he held the check in his other hand. "She will go insane until she has this in her hands and spends it all." Brett said. "She will not rest until her wardrobe is full. She needs to learn to manage her money, otherwise the next time she gets in a wreck, or if she gets caught, she will be out of the circuit until she gets more money, and she won't even have _that_."

"Sadly, there is a mission tonight for you, so she will not be able to participate in the race. A bit of a shame, it would give her impetus to save her money." Walter said, looking up at the room that housed the trapped vampire. A light bulb clicked on in the mercenary's head. "That's it! We need to let her know that she can win more money if she wins more races. It's the truth, and she will go crazy over trying to get the next check instead of worrying about the current one!

"Walter, my man, thank you for reminding me!"

"Well, it's what I do, now isn't it?" the butler said, a smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

Bloodshot eyes stared into the darkness that was her coffin, a heavy panting coming from the parched mouth that had consumed the packet of blood less than three hours ago. "Precious." she said, her throat dry as she thought about the mass of money that was stolen away from her last night. "I will get you back, my precious."

A crack, rustling and scraping took Seras out of her thoughts for a brief moment as her coffin was released from its restraints, resulting in Seras springing forth from her prison as she scratched at the person closest to her. "PRECIOUS!" She screeched, clawing to find the check that belonged rightfully to her.

Brett fought back by grabbing the vampire's arms and pinned her down to the ground, with Seras struggling underneath him. "Seras! SERAS! Chill out! Listen to me!" Brett tried calling for her in the haze of madness, even though he felt he was talking to a thick wall of lead. "Listen! There is another race tomorrow night." he spoke slowly, trying his best to make the words sink in for the Police Girl, whose struggling was ebbing. "First place gets you another 750 bucks. If you win the next four races…IN FIRST PLACE….you get 750 bucks each time. If you qualify out of the beginner's circuit and you get first place in intermediate, it's 1,000 dollars for first place."

The vampire beneath him froze. One THOUSAND American dollars? If she made it out of beginner's circuit and landed first place in the first race in intermediate? The Police Girl blinked rapidly as the Power of Girl combined with Gollum Syndrome made its retreat, and she relaxed. Brett loosened his grip on her as he went to stand. "I know you need it….but I think your money is better off saved than spent, don't you think?" Seras could only sit up and nod lightly as she contemplated the possibilities of her winning every time, the former Road Rasher not noticing the smile on the fledgling's face as he closed the door behind him.

"She's going for it. But we need to upgrade her bike first."

"With what money? The check won't be able to cover even getting a quick repair if the gas valve goes out."

"Maybe not her money, but yours could cover it." Walter, for once, was visibly shaken at the statement. "I refuse to use my earnings to help pay for her addiction!"

"Not for a new bike, man!" Brett glanced around the hallway before beginning to walk back to the empty firing range, the butler following close behind. Once they were alone with no eyes or ears around, Brett spoke once again. "There's a high chance that, with a little luck and praying a helluvalot, she can get a nitro addition to her bike."

"Nitro! Are you daft? She couldn't control the motorcycle if the nitro addition was put on it. She can barely control it now without us around let alone with the upgrade to the bike."

"Walter, c'mon man! That 'jar' of yours is collecting dust, and worth a ton nowadays! Give it a shot. She may be able to get a few OTHER bikes with your earnings." the blonde mercenary sighed, rubbing his head. "I will pitch in my earnings as well. It's only fair. Hell, I will split the cost with you over if the nitro upgrade is cheaper or just getting a brand new bike is."

Mulling over the options, the butler gave a heavy sigh. The jar WAS collecting dust, he had to admit, and it would do some good to see it not burning a hole in his pocket anymore. Not like it was to BEGIN with, but it felt like it at this moment. And who knows? It would do some good to visit the Birmingham Biker's Retreat once again if it was still open for business.

"I'll pay the majority. You cover the balance."

"Deal."

* * *

Brett and Walter managed to drag the Police Girl out of her room to go out and do some shopping. Of course they didn't specify what kind of shopping it was. So when Seras heard the mere word, she pitched a fit and dashed out the Manor in a blaze that ruffled Pip's hair as she flew past. He looked at her in confusion until Brett patted his Captain on the shoulder and told him "Shopping", Pip shrugged his shoulders and laughed, giving Brett permission to go.

Upon seeing the Department stores and boutiques fly by as Walter drove, Seras curled up in a ball in the backseat and pouted. "You both are just torturing me!"

"Hey, we weren't lying when we said we were taking you shopping! We just never specified what kind of shopping it was." Brett turned around and grinned a wide grin at the Police Girl, who hissed at the mercenary before seeing a rack of motorcycles out of the corner of her eye. "We're here."

Seras went wide-eyed as she saw the myriad of motorcycles before her; green ones, yellow ones, pink ones, purple ones. She couldn't choose! She hopped out of the car with a giggle as she went inside Birmingham Biker's Retreat, greeted by Mannie, who just so happened to be in there as well. "S.V! What is UP?" She called out, skipping over to the vampire, who gave her a one-armed hug. "Not much, just-" Seras gasped as she saw Mannie's left arm in a cast and sling. "Was the fall that bad?" Seras wrung her hands, feeling very much responsible for the injury.

"Ah, just a sprain, really. Should be right as rain in a few weeks. But until then, I'm pretty much out of commission when it comes to the races. A friend of mine is replacing me, though! She should give you a run for your money. She's been around on the circuit a while, so don't pull any punches with her, okay?" Mannie said with a smile. "So, what are you in here for?"

"Honestly, I don't really know. Walter and Brett dragged me in here without telling me why." Seras admitted, watching the two men walk around and talk with an associate about something. "Well, the Diablo 1000 was given an upgrade with the nitro add-on. Took about ten years, but they were able to get it done!" she heard the associate say, before turning back to Mannie. "Well, I'm just here with my friend. She's thinking of getting her bike a nitro upgrade. Man!" she whistled. "With a nitro upgrade, the thing can go turbo! A second rev of the engine and it's from 160 to 200 in less than 8.3 seconds! Costs about 5 grand though to put it on..."

"Mannie, who are you talking to?" an all too familiar voice said as the friend came out from the oil and grease aisle. The Police Girl narrowed her eyes as she saw the LAST person she wanted to see roaming around in a bike shop. "Oh. It's the Hellsing Dog. How interesting." the woman garbed in priest's clothing said, narrowing her own eyes at the vampire.

"Funny, I didn't know you knew Heinkel, Mannie." Seras said, as deadpan as possible.

"You two know each other?"

"In not so friendly terms, but yes." Heinkel replied. "So you were the one that took first place last night. Congratulations. For now." Silence fell between the two rivals as Mannie looked at the two of them nervously, deciding that antifreeze was the most interesting thing in the world at that moment.

"God is on my side, filthy vampire. You may as well drop out of the race now and save yourself from having to come to the confessional booth for your embarrassment."

"As if, Iscariot scum. Besides, you're going to be eating dirt and pavement tomorrow night if I have anything to say about it."

"Oh I am, am I? Does your superior know you are involved in the circuit?" This stopped Seras from her comeback as she realized the trouble going into this was going to be. If Iscariot was knew about Heinkel being involved in the Road Rash circuit, then Hellsing was going to have a hell of a time on their hands trying to cover this up to the Queen if the Vatican decided to play tattletale. But it hit her at last; why would Heinkel ask her that question if a contract needed to be signed to prevent any other knowledge ABOUT the illegal racing circuit in the FIRST place? "Does the VATICAN know you are involved, Wolfie?" Heinkel flinched as Seras shot back her question right at her, not realizing it could have been played at her as well. Never judge a book by its cover, for Seras was not as much of a bimbo as the Iscariot member thought. "Clever. But be warned, Hellsing Dog; I will make you eat pavement." she finalized her threat with an about face turn and walking out of the shop. Seras' seething hatred dissipated as Walter called her over to look at a particular motorcycle.

Cobalt blue and white were the colors of the motorcycle as the associate went into detail about it. "The Banzai 7.11: Nitro Edition. 174.6 Kilograms and 165 Horsepower engine. Lightweight for its size and handles turns pretty darn well. Top speed is 241 km per hour; with Turbo is 281…" But Seras was not focused on specifics. A gloved hand ran over the smooth, painted metal of the motorcycle. Fingers gripped the handlebars and felt the grip stations, a leg hiked over the side and straddled on the seat, seeing how INCREDIBLY comfortable the bike was. A tongue came out as she fought not to drool on the bike while in the store. But one thing was very clear.

Seras was in love. With the Banzai 7.11 Nitro Edition motorcycle. If she could, she would hump the bike it was so sexy! "Uhm, miss….are you going to buy the bike?" the associate said nervously as Seras unconsciously ground her pelvis into the motorcycle seat. Brett and Walter fought back laughter as they pulled out their checkbooks to pay for Seras' new love. Besides, a new bike WITH Nitro was cheaper than paying for the add on in the first place. For once, Seras could have a Precious that she could hold onto and make love to behind closed doors, out on the open road and anywhere in between.

* * *

I fought SO hard not to laugh my head off at the last few lines. Seras humping a motorcycle….*bursts into laughter, regaining herself after a few minutes* Hoo…okay, lemme know what you think. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Pavement and Innuendoes

*bangs head into wall* Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Pavement and Innuendoes

* * *

"Police Girl, I'm surprised that for once you are not fretting over having to drink blood. Perhaps you ARE accepting the fact that you are a vampire quite quicker than I thought."

"You keep thinking that…Master." Seras muttered as Alucard watched her rip open a blood packet with her teeth and drinking the contents. As much as she loathed the thought of drinking blood, she knew she was going to need it if she wound up getting injured out on the road as time seemed to fly by. Less than an hour after she got her new bike, she used a small portion of Brett's money to buy a new motorcycle uniform, but no new helmet. She would have to earn that bit herself if she qualified out of the beginner's circuit. The waiting game had started after the purchase, and thankfully there was a mission within the evening, so that she could kill some time before heading out to the rendezvous to race and kick Heinkel's Catholic behind for first place.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

The mission went on along smoothly at first, both Brett and Seras anxious as to exterminate the vampire and its posse of ghouls before heading out to the track. Both of them moved quickly, the Police Girl not asking twice as to what orders Pip gave and neither did Brett. Aim and shoot, take less than ten seconds to do the former before the latter, the two agreed. They made good time and short work against their targets, Alucard taking on the task of exterminating the vampire himself before turning to see what the Police Girl was doing. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the Police Girl was nowhere to be seen. "Captain?" he called out to Bernadette in his normal tone of voice.

"Yes?"

"Where are the Police Girl and your underling?"

"Not sure. They were around the corner a minute ago. But it looks like they got all the ghouls."

"Interesting….they've been like this for the past two missions. I'm beginning to think they may have,,,other plans." the nosferatu smirked, seeing Pip's figurative feathers getting ruffled at the thought of Brett with his Mignonette. Sure, Pip had not said anything to Seras about how he felt about her, but damn it he staked his claim a long time ago! He TOLD the Wild Geese to stay away from Seras, and now Brett was after her panties?

If and when Brett got back, the Captain was going to tear him a new one.

Brett and Seras finally turned the corner, met by a VERY irritated Pip and an amused Alucard as the two looked on at their superiors in confusion. "Where were you?"

"Taking care of the ghouls, Captain."

"And doing nothing else?"

"Master!

"Brett, I warned you…."

"Boss, it's nothing like what you think."

"What am I supposed to believe?"

"That your subordinate is enjoying…relations with my fledgling."

"MASTER!"

"What else is he supposed to think, Police Girl?"

"We just are pretty good friends is all."

"Boss, it's just platonic between us."

"I don't buy that shit for a second."

"Neither do I."

Brett and Seras' explanation's fell on deaf ears as they tried to defend their position as friends rather than lovers to their superiors. They finally gave up after the twentieth time of explaining, walking away from their mission more pissed off than excited. Well, their walking was more stomping away in anger. Suddenly, Seras was starting to hate her brand new motorcycle, which awaited her in the garage as well as Walter. "I'm not going."

"…Come again, Miss Victoria?"

"I'm not going!"

"Tonight is your last chance to do this stretch of road before they move on to the next one."

"Walter…." Brett came into the garage, looking dejected and irritated. "We got torn into by both Alucard AND my Captain. That's why she's like this."

"I'm still not going."

"Look, I hate the fact that they assume that crap about us, but damn it all, money is on the line. Money….dignity…. I mean, do you REALLY want that Heinkel chick to think that you can't handle another race after your first one? You got a new bike and everything. And I will be damned to see my money going to waste here!" Brett growled, looking the fledgling dead in the eye. Defiant blue met green as they stared each other down, Brett trying to break into Seras. "And do you REALLY want that chick Mannie to think you don't have the balls to stay in the race? To have her think you are too chicken?"

Brett did have quite a few points to what he said. Seras HATED Heinkel with a passion yet unheard of, and Mannie actually has some respect for her, a rare moment that she never really got to experience with anyone else. To be treated as an equal rather than someone lesser. Nobody really gave her that kind of respect aside from Brett and Walter.

"….Where's my helmet?"

"Right here, Miss Victoria."

* * *

Game time. Seras Victoria walked out to the road track with a stride that made the men envious of her confidence. In truth, she was pissed off. Pissed off to the highest of piss-tivity. Even as Heinkel got ready to say something to say to the Hellsing operative, Seras shoved her aside roughly, making the Iscariot member fall into a bush. "What the hell's gotten into her?" Heinkel asked herself as she watched the fledgling vampire walk to her spot in the race.

Ice blue eyes narrowed as she straddled her bike, revving the engine a few times before taking off as the flag waved. Every Rasher there got to see the sheer fury of determination and anger as Seras sped off in her Banzai 7.11: Nitro Edition. Kicking the turbo on, she gripped the handles as she made a sharp turn while going 281 kilometers an hour. Brett watched the scoreboard as Seras was already in 6th place. He noticed too that the Police Girl did not need any encouragement as to knock people off their bikes; one good punch and they were sent flying backwards into the pavement. Yeah, she was pissed off alright.

How DARE Pip think that she was messing around with Brett! And Alucard was FUELING that fire! Seras' anger made her focus as every other biker that she did not recognize became Pip and Alucard, her fist flying through the air as she imagined their teeth getting knocked out their mouths, their bodies hitting the pavement and Alucard especially getting run over by his own motorcycle. Poor Biff didn't see her coming. Fourth place, and Heinkel was ahead. Brett crossed his fingers as he took a swig of his beer, praying that Seras would make it past the Iscariot sniper.

Heinkel looked back as Seras looked like the Valkyries were by her side, guiding her all the way. Heinkel could see the look of a murderer in the fledgling's eyes, revving her own engine to make sure Seras did not catch up. It was a move in futility, as Seras kicked on the turbo boost, sending her careening into the 'S' turn they were both in. Heinkel made a move as if to punch Seras, but Seras had her arm already out.

The haze of anger and irritation was too thick for Seras to see through as her fist connected with Heinkel's helmet, snapping the latter's jaw to the side as Heinkel went flying into the dirt with her bike following close behind. The Iscariot sniper blinked her eyes in a daze as she watched Seras drive by, wondering what in the WORLD possessed the Hellsing operative to have THAT much precision! For a flicker, Heinkel was jealous; she wished she could have that kind of foresight or focus to use for her sniping skills. For now, she could accept this defeat, if only ONCE.

Seras sped through her other competition as she hit first place at the finish line, not whooping and hollering as she did before. Slowing the bike down to a stop, she took off her helmet and accepted the check without so much as a word and only a nod of the head before walking away. She walked the motorcycle into the back of the Wild Geese truck, hopping into the passenger seat as Brett drove back to the Hellsing Manor.

Neither of them said a word to each other on the trip back for a little while, both of them keeping their eyes on the road and sighing softly at the damage the illegal motorcycle circuit had done to their relationships with their superiors. Brett finally broke the thick ice between them as they drove back. "Tell me….who was it out on the road you were thinking about socking the crap out of?"

"….My master. And Pip, of course."

"Pfft! That doesn't surprise me."

"The gall just to think that we were going out!"

"Well, you have to admit, Seras…we DO look like we're going out on dates by being out so late."

"They can go to Hell for thinking that, then."

"I think Alucard HAS been to Hell and back."

Laughter broke through the thick feeling of anger and humor worked its way in, with the two of them laughing away at what they wanted to do to their superiors, even though they could never act on it. Brett with wanting to drug Pip and parade him out in a Gothic Lolita outfit for the sheer humiliation; Seras wanting to just shoot Alucard with clip after clip of silver bullets until he was nothing more than a pool of blood, then repeating the process again once he regenerated. "Kind of an exercise in futility, don't you think?" Brett asked, chuckling.

"Well, it would make _me_ feel better." Seras said with a mock pout. Seeing them almost at the driveway to the Hellsing Manor, Brett hit the brakes, looking at the Police Girl, who was looking not at all happy about heading back inside anytime soon. After a quick call to Walter, Brett confirmed that everyone was either asleep, or busy. Knowing her master, Alucard was working on a bottle of red wine; so he definitely was NOT going to be paying any mind as to what his fledgling was doing.

They pulled into the garage, Seras taking out her motorcycle to make sure it wasn't seen by the other mercenaries and placing it under a sheet next to Walter's car. Running her hand through her hair, the Police Girl finally felt the fatigue from her stint of anger out on the track. "I'm going to bed. You have a good night, Brett."

"You too. And hey….let them believe what they want to believe. Hell…" Brett gained an evil smile on his face. "You wanna give false clues when we're just talking about the races in front of them?" Seras was not entirely sure about that idea, but it was too good to pass up. "Well, I have been meaning for you to 'give a lube job' to my 'gears'."

"I'm more than willing to do that…and a nice 'rim job.'"

"You are disgusting!" Seras laughed.

"So are you, missy."

"Perhaps a 'turbo boost' is in order." said Walter, who came around the corner. Brett and Seras blinked as they could not BELIEVE Walter actually gave a sexual innuendo! "Or maybe a good rev of the old engine might get the oil flowing." the elderly butler smirked. He had heard the Captain's griping about what was going on between Brett and Seras, and the butler knew the truth. So maybe an intellectual prank was in order. Seras and Brett grinned as Walter wanted in on the joke. "Careful, though. The body is kinda fragile." Brett remarked, earning a smile from the Police Girl.

"I'm sure with a little tender and loving care, she can be as good as new, practically glowing."

"God, we are going to get them SO bad tomorrow!" Seras giggled, loving the thought of Alucard's eye twitching at the 'graphic' images.


	6. Luck Be Good To Me

Damn you S.O.S Band for doing this to me! I can imagine Seras just walking with her helmet tucked under her arm with a sunset behind her down the highway.

* * *

Luck Be Good to Me

* * *

Avoidance and timing was her friend tonight. Every corner she passed while in her motorcycle uniform, Integra or Pip were headed into a room or around another corner out of their line of sight. With it being about 3:00 in the evening, Seras knew her master was definitely NOT going to be up. Alucard usually never woke up until about six at best, eight at worst. But always when the sun just went over the horizon and could not be seen at all. The race was decided to be held earlier in the day because of the other racers that may be headed to the intermediate circuit tonight. If the Police Girl played her cards right and hit the turns on the nose, she would be headed down that same way.

Out by the door to the garage, Brett and Walter were waiting for her as she tiptoed in, closing the door behind her. "How much time do I have?"

"A lot of time to kill. Got like….45 minutes." Brett replied, looking at his watch. "You sure you wanna go early? I mean I've heard of practice runs, but us leaving at this time is just ridiculous."

"Well, I wanna make sure the gears are well taken care of before I make any moves. I heard the track is gonna be REALLY trying tonight." Seras replied, knocking on the hard plastic of her helmet. "Luck, do be good to me today AND tonight, if I make it to Intermediate level." Walter kept an eye on the door, his monocled eye narrowing as he spotted a tuft of chestnut hair sticking through the crack in the door. Pip was listening in; Walter gave a motion with his head to let Brett know someone was eavesdropping. "Who?" mouthed the mercenary.

"Your Captain." Walter mouthed back, which Seras noticed right away. After mulling over the thought of the prank from last night, Seras decided against it, shaking her head 'no' vigorously at the two men. Brett looked crestfallen, while Walter understood how badly this could go for them. Considering it WAS Bernadette, she decided to just be honest. "All I can say is I hope I can qualify today. I would hate myself if I placed fourth or fifth."

"Losing steam, Seras?" Brett asked, concerned as to the change in attitude all of a sudden. "I thought you wanted to get first place all the way through." Rubbing her head, the fledgling sighed heavily. "Yeah, but I keep wondering about if I can handle the pressure or not. I mean now that Heinkel is involved, I don't know if I could…God….I'm so tired."

"Mignonette…." Pip's voice said delicately as he came in, seeing the Police Girl in the racing uniform. Now he understood as to why Brett and Seras were hanging out so much; Brett was helping Mignonette with the ropes of motorcycle racing! He felt bad now that he knew, having accused the two of them the night before. Walter, Seras and Brett turned to look at the Captain, who had a very apologetic look on his face. "You can do this. I know you can. How many races have you won so far?"

"Qualified for two so far."

"Last I remember, this last one is all you need to get into intermediate, correct?"

"Yeah, she just needs to get in the first three places to make it to the next circuit." Brett said, looking at Walter, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Any input you wanna give for this?"

"None that I can really give except that we will be rooting for you, Miss Victoria." This put a small smile on the vampire's face as she looked at all three men. "Pip…can you keep this a secret?"

"Mignonette…" the Captain of the Wild Geese chuckled. " I kept it a secret when Brett was doing it. I can keep it a secret now."

* * *

5:00 P.M. Brett and Pip clanked their beer bottles together and cheered as they saw the one named 'S.V.' erase 'Shiva' from the scoreboard for first place. She made it. She finally made it! Her last check for 469 pounds. Now for the bigger guns and bigger races! And the Banzai had not failed her yet. The money was well spent, VERY well spent. And now she could get a new helmet that would fit her! Out on the track, Mannie, who was in the crowd, came racing out past Heinkel, who made it in third to go to Seras and give her a strong, one-armed hug. "Congrats, girlie! You made it!"

"Thank you, Mannie." Seras practically sang, looking at the Iscariot member, returning a nasty glare before Heinkel stormed away. "So, are you gonna go out to the intermediate run tonight?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I've been so worn out with work AND this that it just…" the Police Girl sighed, running a gloved hand through her blonde hair. "Hey, I've been there before, believe me. They usually set it up to where intermediate is during the evenings and not late at night. So don't fret. I can put in a word to the controller and see if he can put together a schedule for the intermediate dates. I got it good like that, y'know?" Seras chuckled a bit at the thought, but she was grateful that Mannie could pull strings like that. "Well, you take care, okay Mannie? And keep off that arm!"

"Will do, girlie! You get some rest now, hear?" A nod was her reply as Mannie waved, walking away from the former rookie rasher, who gained a smile on her now, for her BED…or her coffin as was the case for her. A nice fluffy pillow would be good for her in the coffin, maybe a thick blanket as well.

The ride back to Hellsing Manor was one full of chuckles as Pip and Brett watched the Police Girl just sleep away, resting on the former's shoulder and giving a soft sigh every now and then. "God, she is just too darling, isn't she?" Pip asked softly.

"Yeah, she is." Brett said, feeling a bit uncertain. "Look, Captain, about the night before-"

"Hey…I'm sorry about that. I dunno why I let him influence me like that. Damn vampires." Pip replied, shaking his head and chuckling again as he looked at the sleeping Seras once again. "They just put you under a spell no matter what they do."

"True that, boss. True that."

They pulled back into Hellsing Manor, Walter awaiting them in the garage as Pip carried Seras in his arms and Brett grabbing the motorcycle from the back of the truck. "I take it she did well?" Walter asked.

"First place." Pip smiled, looking down at the sleeping Mignonette once again as he carried her to her room, setting her down gently in her coffin with Brett following close behind with a pillow and a thick blanket. They tucked the blanket in the coffin, wrapping Seras up in a little cocoon of fabric before replacing the lid of the coffin. "Sleep well, Mignonette." Pip said softly, a hand placed on the coffin lid and blowing a kiss before leaving, with Seras dreaming of winning the ultimate cash prize with both Brett and Pip at her side.

* * *

"I take it that you've been watching her activities closely?"

"Every last one. Apparently she just recently got involved in the illegal racing circuit. Brett and Walter were also in this same circuit long before, which doesn't surprise me about Walter. He was easily bored."

"Walter? How interesting…"

"It also comes to my knowledge that Pip knows something about it too, since he left WITH them to the rendezvous."

"Hmm. I thought the police force was active around that time of night. Perhaps I may have to have someone on the inside to watch her."

"Are you suggesting that you yourself get involved?"

"Part of me is curious, I will admit. But….it would be interesting seeing you in a motorcycle uniform."

"Like this?"

"…Yes. Like that."

"Ahhh, I take it that you like this?"

"Don't start with me."

"Hm. Your orders?"

"Infiltrate the racing circuit. And make sure she places. Even if you have to beat her to first place."

"As you wish….my Master."


	7. The Walk Down the Highway

I haven't said this before, but much love to my reviewers who love this story and want for me to keep it going! Thanks so much for the support! :D

Anyway, Alucard gets to hog the spotlight in this chapter! Mostly. XD

* * *

The Walk Down the Highway

* * *

Oh, how he hated sunlight. What he hated even more was waking up this damn early! Well, it was only an hour before his normal time when he awakens, but it still sucked to him. He LIKED the extra hour of sleep, thank you very much! Integra had made it VERY clear that if he was to walk among humans, he needed to dress the part. After much grumbling and arguing, the two agreed on him wearing a crimson, form fitting short sleeve shirt, and black pants with straps hanging down the belt loops and combat boots. His hair was not its usual style, rather it was sleek and hung down to his shoulders with a slight wave at the ends. Grumbling internally about waking up early and wearing the horrid clothes, he had made a brief trip to the Birmingham Biker's the money he had accumulated from over the past centuries, he and Abraham had agreed on putting it in for safekeeping. Of course, his amount of money back then is is worth a helluvalot now.

Observing the vast selection of motorcycles, Alucard decided to go for one that had great power AND great handling, but could also add a nitro boost to it. So when the vampire's eyes drew to the black and silver trimmed motorcycle, he ran a gloved hand over it, admiring the smooth leather of the seat, and how sleek the motorcycle looked. It would look better with red trim, but that was just him thinking about his food that he had not had just yet. Goddamn it! He normally ate after waking up! Integra was throwing him off completely now! Focus, Alucard, focus. An associate finally came by after a few minutes. "May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, what bike is this?"

"This is the Diablo 1000: Nitro Edition. 165 horsepower, and goes up to 410 kilometers an hour with the nitro boost on."

"How much?"

"15,414."

"I'll take it."

"Would you like a-"

"Look, Miss. I need this bike by tonight for a showing I am doing. I don't care about other bells and whistles, I just want the damned bike! Now…." He said, pulling out a platinum credit card. "Do you accept credit in one sum?"

"Eep! Right away sir!" The associate said, hurrying over to the register and doing her damnedest to move fast enough for the customer. If she never ran into this VERY creepy and ominous man, it would be too soon.

* * *

Something felt very off about tonight. Seras couldn't put her finger on it, but something was not right. Hopefully this race did not turn into an impromptu mission. Though it would be cool to fight ghouls on a motorcycle, just running over them! She shook the gory pictures out of her mind as she looked around the meeting point. There were a handful of familiar faces as well as plenty of new ones. But there was one biker that caught the Police Girl's attention right away after scouring the crowd.

There he stood, his motorcycle uniform a charcoal color, with bright red trim going from the zipper in the middle and flaring out to the shoulders like bat wings. He leaned against his motorcycle, which looked to be pretty damn new, like it was just driven out of the shop."Who on earth is that?" Seras whispered to herself. She had not seen him when she was in the beginner's circuit. Perhaps he did another beginner's circuit, like the one in Ireland. Yeah, that had to be it!

Reading the Police Girl's thought upon spotting him made Alucard fight his hardest not to laugh out loud. His own fledgling could not even recognize him! This was too ridiculously amusing. He was snapped out of his amusement as the one called "Mannie" had come forward with a clipboard to put down his name while he was in the circuit. Alucard had to pause and think for a minute. What was a name he had not used yet? Shadow was too obvious and too reminiscent of that whiny hedgehog he heard about, Batman was lame as well as copyrighted, J.H Brennan the Police Girl had heard before and using his current name was WAY out of the question. What would be suitable?

It finally hit him to take on something that represented most what he loved to do. Taking the pen, he held up the clipboard, and in neat, readable script he wrote 'E.M. Paeler.'

"Heh. Kinky." Mannie chuckled, taking the pen and clipboard gracefully with the one hand that was available to her, as her other was still in the cast and walked away. Alucard arched an eyebrow as he wondered what she meant by that. Then it hit him. Impaling; another way of….

Thoughts of the sexual variety crossed his mind, causing a toothy grin to come to his face, but doing his best to hide his fangs from the crowd. Putting his helmet on-which for him was unnecessary- he straddled his bike, and waited for the flag to wave so that he could take off.

The Banzai 7.11:N was good, but it was a child compared to the power of the Diablo 1000:N. No matter how many times Seras hit the turbo boost on her bike, the E. guy would rev it just as hard and STILL come out on the lead. Seras had him for a moment though, as she applied the brakes in the middle of a sharp left turn while Paeler just turned with his foot on the gas the entire time. When he came back with the boost, Seras finally made a daring decision.

Sliding the club from the dashboard, she gave it the old college try and aimed her strike for his helmet. The Police Girl was not making a smart move by doing that, as E. merely swerved out of the way…..and into a turn sign. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Seras cringed a bit as she saw the bike fly further than her opponent did, but turned her focus back on the road as she looked ahead of the road for anyone else.

But there was no one there. She was in first place! AGAIN! And the paycheck was bigger too this time around? Oh ho ho, she was gunning for it! Until she heard the rev of an engine behind her. Seras cursed under her breath as she saw the one named Lawson come around the corner and barreling down the causeway for HER and her place. Cursing under her breath, she revved the engine once again, but turbo would not kick on. It was too early for it! Either that or her engine was overheating. Wait-OVERHEATING?

Panic ran through her as she saw the light kick on for the 'engine overheating' sign. Hope for even getting a good placing seemed to dim as she began to slow down, giving up on the prize money waiting for her at the finish line. It wasn't until a cry of pain came around that she noticed that Lawson was not going to pass her up. No.

E. had taken Lawson's place, with the latter splayed out in the grass, his bike a complete and utter wreck. Somehow, through his helmet, she felt his eyes boring into her back, egging her on.

'Go. GO! GO AND WIN.' she heard a disembodied voice say in her head.

With that bit of determination instilled, she briefly revved the engine once again, the engine having cooled down enough to let her go turbo if only for a few minutes. Almost there. Almost at the finish line!

Until a black, silver and red blur went right past her for first place. Slowing to a complete stop as she passed the finish line, Seras just stood in shock. This son of a….. Gritted teeth and clenching of fists made itself known that the Police Girl was NOT happy in the slightest! SHE WANTED THAT PRIZE MONEY AND THIS COCKY BASTARD TOOK IT AWAY FROM HER!

As Alucard accepted the prize money, he fought to laugh again as he felt Seras' anger wash over him. The sight and the feeling was just downright HILARIOUS. What was the term he could use for this? Ah yes. He just 'trolled' his own fledgling! Using the check as a fan, he decided to play the part of the cocky bastard-which wasn't much of a stretch- and blew a kiss to the Police Girl, who just gritted her teeth even harder this time. Steam came from her nose as she breathed hard at the sight of E. with the prize money that SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERS. But she dared not set foot near him. No. He will get his in the end. They always do.


	8. Get Low In London

Funny how I touch on that Walter used to be involved in the circuit, yet I only have him in the stands most of the time. Well, he gets some damn screen time this time around! Also, this chapter will be a bit more on the dramatic side. And hell, it gives me a chance to write out some more racing awesomeness. xD Enjoy!

* * *

Get Low In London

* * *

_Motorcycle exhaust, he couldn't get enough of the smell. The past two races were literally a blur for him as he passed through the throng of other bikers. Newbie, he may have been, but damn it he was going for it with everything in him. The adrenaline coursed through his veins as he leaned into the turns, also avoiding the potential impact of helmet against a chain. They were bold sons of bitches this time around. How they managed to sneak in the chains was beyond him. They didn't have the same impact as club, but man the chain could disorient folks! And he had no time to be disoriented. Not today. 7,000 pounds was on the line as well as bragging rights._

_ Long, black hair whipped in the wind as the one called 'Vendetta' made his way around the corner, somehow avoiding impact with 'Helldog' at the last second. Not this time! Helldog tried tripping him up in the race before, but tripping him was futile this time around. Vendetta shoved Helldog into an upcoming roadblock, sending the latter into a spin in the air before landing on his back on the pavement. Vendetta was as good as gold today, gaining a smirk as he barreled to the finish line; the lump of cash waiting for him by the Road Rash controller. Well, it was until Helldog made the comeback of the year, the stray chain wrapping itself around the back wheel and sending Vendetta flying into the dirt, to watch his opponent make it to the finish line._

Blue-grey eyes snapped open as Walter awoke from his dream, bleary eyes focusing themselves on the ceiling for a few minutes. God, he felt so OLD. If only he could have those years back! And that one chance to get back at Helldog for doing something so…so DIRTY. Unruly, black hair was tied back into a messy ponytail as he made his way to his wardrobe, looking at the alarm clock. 8:45 am. He normally didn't start his duties until about 10a.m. or so. Getting dressed, he headed into Integra's office, where she was standing out by the window, watching the sky as the sun rose higher.

"Sir?" Integra turned around, greeting the butler with a small smile on his face. "Permission to have the day off, sir?"

This was a first. Normally he didn't take days off, or go on holiday much. But eh. It was Walter, he could afford a day off or two, since he's been working for the family for so long. "Of course, Walter. Enjoy your day."

* * *

An hour of aimless driving took him back to Birmingham Biker's Retreat, where he stepped out of the car, and pressing the button to turn the alarm on before heading inside. He remembered that after Walter retired from the circuit, he ran into Helldog once, who had decided to stay in England and take over the business from the original owner, who was good friends with Helldog's father. Stepping inside, he was greeted by a young, female associate. "How may I help you today, sir?"

"Yes, is 'Helldog' still working here?"

The associate blinked. No one had called her boss that in a VERY long time. She remembered the plaque on the wall for his days in racing, and his nickname was there. "L-let me get him for you." she said nervously, heading into the back room to go and get her superior. Walter looked around the shop, scouring it for something worthwhile that he could use. Something kept nagging at him to try something different, but what was it? Ah, yes; his childish side was coming out to play. A gloved hand ran over the motorcycle called the Wild Thing 2000, reading the description:

"Way High Tech. We could tell you more, but then we'd have to kill you."

"How very…ominous, yet simple." Walter chuckled, admiring the beautiful black and dark grey paint job for the motorcycle. Poor Dawn, getting replaced by a better, newer model motorbike. Not that he minded it though. It would it be worth it to get a good replacement for the old motorcycle that was just under a sheet and collecting kilograms of dust, he was sure.

"Eyeing the Wild Thing, huh? Man, 'Detta, you never changed a lick, did ya?" a familiar, yet deeper voice said to Walter, who cocked his head up to see his former rival out on the highway. Helldog's years had been decent to him, if one excluded the streaks of grease on his hands, the highlights of silver in his long, red hair and small wrinkles on his face. For being in his forties, Helldog was looking rather good. "Talk about a face I hadn't seen in a long time."

"Indeed, Helldog. How have you been?" Walter said, standing up to shake the other former biker's hand. "Pretty good. Business is going great. Both my kid and niece are out on the circuit, as much as I don't want them to be. But other than that, things are great. How about you? Still got that old-ass rider?" Even now, Walter hated it when he called his old motorcycle, Dawn, the 'old-ass rider.' "I do. But I think it's about time I upgraded."

"Ho HO. Getting back into it, are you?"

"I have a potential protégé."

"No kidding….Say, is it that one blond chick with the huge rack?" Walter rolled his eyes at the description of Seras, true as it was, but nodded nonetheless. "Man, she's good! You got her going pretty well! I remember when Hogs was having difficulties as my up and comer, y'know? But your girl looks like she may be good for the advanced circuit already! Shame that E. guy took first place from her a couple nights ago."

Ahh, this mysterious 'E.' person. He remembered Miss Victoria storming back into the Manor the night before last, red as a firecracker and spouting obscenities like the sparks it gives. For her being English, she had QUITE the mouth. Though he did admit, her wishing to butcher the biker in so many ways was rather hilarious; especially the spit with pineapples and brown sugar. "Yes, I'd heard that quite…clearly." Walter said, trying his best to not laugh at the memory.

"Man, if that was me, I'd be all over that son of a bitch that took my money and make him hurt the next four mornings."

"Funny you should say that." Walter said, his tone on the darker side, remembering the win that should have been rightfully his. Helldog looked at him briefly before getting what the butler meant. "Oh yeah…I did pull some nasty crap like that, huh? Well! How about it, 'Detta? Rematch?"

"R-rematch? I don't know if I could-"

"Or are you too chicken?" Helldog smirked. He knew which buttons to push when it came to Vendetta. Cowardice was one of them. Vendetta never backed down from a challenge, not one where pride was involved.

"…I would like to purchase the Wild Thing 2000."

"Tonight then?"

"Tonight. Let your relatives know."

* * *

Seras was quite surprised to hear that there was another race going on tonight in London, but no one involved IN the circuit was going to be participating. The memo had read, "The rematch of the year: Helldog versus Vendetta!" Brett's eyes shot up as he had heard the name of Helldog before. Hoghide was Helldog's son, but he'd never heard of Vendetta before. Except for one story that floated around in the Racing circuit of 'the rookie that got lost it all.' "I've seen Helldog around, of course, but Vendetta is a new one on me. Maybe he was the 'rookie' they were talking about."

Seras pondered for a minute as to who it could have been that was 'Vendetta' and why they chose such a name. The vampire fledgling pushed the thoughts out of her mind as Brett pulled over at the rendezvous point, where everyone involved in the circuit was waiting. One bike was there, a dark red one, with silver script on the side saying 'HELLDOG.' But there was no sign of 'Vendetta' anywhere. "Maybe Vendetta's late."

"If he was, that's grounds for automatic disqualification. Besides, HD's ten minutes early." Brett said, ordering a beer and sitting in the stands. Seras kept an eye out on the track, hoping for some sort of sign indicating as to who Vendetta was. Her answer finally came as someone came down the highway on their black and purple streaked motorcycle, the purple forming one feather wing and another purple streak forming a bat wing. Slowing to a stop, the crowd fell silent as they gripped themselves to see who 'Vendetta' was. The identity of the 'rookie that lost it all' was revealed as the helmet lifted in 3…2…1.

"WALTER?" Brett and Seras shouted out loud, much to Walter's amusement, giving a smirk to the two. His uniform was one that matched his motorcycle, albeit faded due to years of no use. "Do close your mouth, Miss Victoria. It is unbecoming of a lady."

"Y-YOU'RE VENDETTA?"

"Yes, I am. Now, if you don't mind. I have a race I need to prepare for." he said, helmet tucked under his arm as he walked back to his motorcycle. "Good luck, Vendetta!" Brett called after him, causing a smile to come to the butler's lips before putting his helmet back on. "You made it." Helldog said, leaning against his own bike.

"How could I back down from such a challenge?"

"Well, I may not be as spry as I used to be, but I can still kick a little ass now and then." Helldog laughed out loud.

"Helldog?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and let's go."

"There's the Vendetta I knew way back when!" Helldog beamed as he put his helmet on.

* * *

"Ow ow OW! Seras LET GO OF MY ARM."

"Oh. Sorry. I can't help it. It's just so CLOSE."

Indeed it was, as Vendetta and Helldog were neck in neck. Three-quarters of the way to the finish line, they had 27 kilometers more to go. Helldog whooped and hollered as the two made it into a turn, Walter doing the classic "Get Low" lean he did in sharp turns. A glint in his eye caught on to one from his rival as Helldog decided to play the dirty trick once again. Wrapped around his fist was the chain; the very same chain that took out Dawn back in 1963. Walter's eyes widened as he saw the flecks of purple paint, and the memories flooded back to him. This son of a… Some things never change do they?

Walter didn't want to have that same cheat happen once again. Not this time, not this year, not EVER AGAIN. As he came back from the "Get Low" his foot kicked up and bashed against Helldog's foot. The rival biker gave a cry of pain as his foot was crushed between Walter's foot and the metal of the motorcycle, sending him flying to the side and into the grass, where he somehow managed to keep upright. "Oh, you wanna play it like THAT, huh?" Helldog shouted to Walter, who decided to give the nitro boost that came with the Wild Thing a try.

In less than five seconds, he wished he hadn't.

The audible roar of the engine sent 'Dawn II' flying over a ramp Walter was unaware of. The cameraman was having a hard time trying to keep the camera still as Vendetta just kept going higher and higher into the air without straining his own damn neck!

"Damn." was all that the audience could utter as Walter let both sets of 'wings' fly. But what goes up must come down. As Walter came down, he turned his bike to the side, seeing an 'S' turn coming his way. Fabric and metal hit the pavement, sending Walter into a low lean, the smell of burning leather fresh on his nose as well as motorcycle exhaust. What he was unaware of was that his flight and his subsequent turn took him right to the finish line, and past the crowd that waited for him there.

Seras and Brett could only sit there, wide eyed and mouths open as the 'rookie that lost it all' became the 'Rookie That Flew and Got Low in London.'

* * *

PHEW! Talk about stream of thought, huh? I wanna thank Master of the Boot for reminding me in his review that Walter WAS a biker. So hell, why not a chapter just for Walter? Again, thanks to all the folks for reading and reviewing. You guys make it too easy for me to churn these chapters out. Much love to y'all! *blows a kiss*


	9. BONUS: A Bone to Pick With the Author

BONUS: A Bone to Pick With the Author

* * *

Static, TV snow is on the screen, where it somehow struggles to make a camera focus on somebody.

"DAMNIT, GET THAT CAMERA WORKING!"

"I'm trying, boss but it's still very new!"

"Very new my ass! If it's 'very new' it SHOULD work!"

The camera finally focuses, showing a girl in her early twenties with violet hair and green eyes, sitting on a caramel colored couch.

"There we go. Hello everybody! S.E. here! First of all, I wanted to say 'thank you' to all the peoples out here that have read, reviewed and did both for this story! I really appreciate it! I know I said it a couple chapters ago, but damnit, I am saying it again. Heehee!" She shifts a little on the couch, getting more into a relaxed position, grabbing her black laptop.

"Also, it helps me fuel the fire that gets me churning these chapters out awfully quickly. I mean, my own imagination fuels it, but it's more fun when all y'all like it as well!

"Anyway, a thought entered my head as I was thinking about what should happen for the next chapter. Me being a 'Hellsing' nut and all-"

The feed goes to static for a moment.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE." an english voice cuts through the feed.

"Oh hell." Silver grumbles, the palm of her hand hitting her face. "What do you want, Integra?"

The feed split-screens into that of Silver on the right side, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing on the other, cigar in mouth and looking rather viciously at the camera.

"Silver, I want to ask you something. How is it that I am barely getting any screen time in your story? This is an utmost travesty!"

"Uhm, Tegs…" SIlver says, using the nickname the author likes to use in private. "The reason you have so little time in this story is because…well….I wanna save the good bits for you for last."

"First of all, DON'T call me that. And secondly, you're going to have me become a biker LAST in the story?"

Green eyes shift from the camera side to side. "Maybe. Why?"

"I understand the story is about the Police Girl, but still. I WOULD like some significance in this story."

"Technically, you do. You DID send Alucard out to the races to make sure Seras places in each race." Silver replies, reaching down in front of the camera and grabbing a hot mug of her homemade hot chocolate with whipped cream on top. "Is that not significant enough for you?"

A glower at the screen from blue eyes drives home the answer for the author.

"Obviously not." a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Silver, all I ask for is at BEST a chapter focusing on the difficulties that I face as being the Leader of Hellsing and having members of my own military force involved in Illegal racing!"

Bored, peridot eyes look at the camera. "Integra…."

"Yes?"

"This is supposed to be mostly HUMOR. It's not MEANT to be dramatic all the time."

"Then what do you call all the moments of action that you write? Is THAT not dramatic?"

"I put them in there because one: I LIKE writing those kind of scenes. It gives me a chance to flex my writing muscles. And two: how can you make action sequences like that COMEDIC?"

Silence on Integra's end for a minute or two. "You own Matrix: Reloaded, don't you?"

Silver flusters audibly, almost dropping her hot chocolate in the process. "Wh-what gives you that assumption?" The author looks briefly over at her collection of DVDS, noticing that Matrix 1 is there and Matrix 3 is there…but no Matrix 2. Sweat rolls down the authors face as she bites her lip. "W….where is Matrix 2, Mannie?"

"I dunno, boss. It WAS here a minute ago." Mannie says from behind the camera.

"Looking for this?" a deep voice asks smugly from Integra's end. There is Alucard, standing behind Integra, who has a smirk on her face as well, holding Matrix Reloaded.

"GAH! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IT FROM MY HOUSE AND BACK THERE!"

"Author Girl…" Alucard grins evilly at the camera. "Having Schrodinger's power makes all the difference."

"Mother….." Silver grumbles, arms crossed on her chest.

"Which actually leads into this." Integra says out loud, having the camera pan back, and the ENTIRE cast of Hellsing is in the shot. "We ALL have questions for you."

Green eyes widen at the sight of the whole cast of Hellsing being there. "But-but you guys all hate each other."

"We can put aside our differences for a little while to ask YOU a few questions." Maxwell said, purple eyes narrowing at the author. "First off: Why is Heinkel given such a bit part? I thought you LIKED HER." Maxwell said, sarcasm dripping in his last sentence.

"Look… I DO like Heinkel. And she will get a bigger part in this as well. Most likely in the next chapter."

"Which reminds me…" Heinkel says at last, causing Silver to look at her. "Where did I place in the race with Alucard in the circuit?"

"You placed fourth."

Grumbling, followed by a snickering Seras.

"Hey, author bitch!" Jan says, propping his foot up on the desk.

"GET YOUR NASTY FOOT OFF MY DESK."

"Fuck you, bitch. Anyway…" Jan bites one of his lip rings. "Am I gonna get in on this story at all? Besides, you never specified if this story as an alternate universe, or some shit."

Silver ponders this for a minute. "Well, I never DID specify about WHEN and if it was an alternate timeline or something, did I?"

"Nope." Mannie says.

"Well, quite honestly I never INTENDED for it be 'canon' anyway. I wanted for this to be something fun and something I can look back on fondly."

"Is that why you got rid of all the rest of your older stories?" the Major asks, raising an eyebrow. "Welcome to the New Life DID seem pretty good."

"After a while, I just wanted something fresh to be in my selection of stories instead of a bunch of immature writings with REALLY bad phrasing of things. That, and I DID lose my interest in Harry Potter. I need to reread the stories anyway."

"Which ones did you read?" Rip asks.

"1…..5, 6 and 7. I stuck to the movies for 2 and 3. I have the books, but I am too lazy to crack them open. I don't follow my philosophy of 'read the book first' very well in that case." Silvers mutters, looking a little ashamed.

"Back on topic, please everyone." Luke says, a little irritated at the tangent. "I have to ask. I saw your original draft of chapter two, and originally Alucard was there instead of Walter. Why did you change it at the last minute?"

"Well, I didn't want Alucard in the story TOO early. And besides, I wanted for there to be something to do FOR Walter. Hell, working for the Hellsing family all those years, you gotta find SOMETHING to do in between college and Hellsing."

"I find it interesting that you were able to put the timeline of of the story in with not only OUR storyline, but actual historical fact. Do elaborate on that." Walter says, crossing his arms, genuinely interested.

"Well, from what I read on WIkipedia-as flawed as the information system is- there actually WAS a group in Birmingham after WWII that made not only weapons for the British military, but also made motorcycles in the 50s up until the 70s when they shut down for good. I don't remember specifics, but motorcycles existed as early as the…30s I believe."

The cast nods their head, an audible sound of understanding from the group.

"I have a small question." Schrodinger says, moving his head so that his face covers the screen. Arguing occurs and Jan and Integra pull the cat boy back so he doesn't hog the screen. "Will Millennium get a piece in this story?"

Peridot eyes blink briefly. "Well, I was ORIGINALLY debating on whether or not to add Millennium into the story. But after some thought I realized it would just become Hellsing: Road Rasher Edition. And THAT is nowhere NEAR as interesting or as cool as the original story you guys are in."

"Oh okay. That makes sense. Thank you!" the cat boy says with a smile, stepping back from the camera. A smile occurs from the author as she takes another sip of hot chocolate.

"Author Girl…" The camera from Hellsing's end pans up to Alucard and his tall self. "How is it that you can churn out a chapter almost a day for this story, yet it took you a few days to almost a week in between for the chapters involved in the Limbo Files?"

"Well, it's all a matter of how well the creative juices are flowing. With SV:RR it's super easy. My research is right there. I have the games on an emulator on my babeh." Silver coos, petting her laptop. "With Limbo Files, I had to figure out about as to WHERE each character was going to go, read the individual figures for the sections of the Divine Comedy. And with no internet at home, I have to go OUT and do my research for that."

"But don't you have the book in your library?" Seras asks softly.

"I do, but I don't wanna wade through all of it, to be honest. I admit, I tried reading it about 9 years back, I couldn't do it. My brain was too focused on other things."

"Yeah, like your first boyfriend."

"Shut UP, Mannie."

Alucard's deep chuckle can be heard through the feed, and it's just as ominous as being there in person. "Second question: Why 'E.M. Paeler'? and why does it only show up as 'E.' in that chapter after you wrote it out?"

"Dude, I gave the reason IN the chapter. Read through that paragraph again. And second: I honestly REALLY do not know. FFnet apparently does NOT like abbreviations or weird scrunching of words in that sense. I had that same problem with another story that I am not going to mention."

"You really should do another chapter of that. I've read your smut stories." Alucard grins at the camera. "Quite kinky. And such an interesting fe-"

"NEXT QUESTION PLEASE." Silver shouts, getting a blush on her face.

"Do show me the goods next time, Alucard." Integra whispers to her charge.

"Of course, Master." Alucard smirks.

"I have one, but it's not related to this story in particular." Pip asks, leaning in so that the camera can see him. "You had the idea floating around last night about me. Do you intend on writing it?"

"How the hell can you bastards read my thoughts? Oh wait…" Silver rolls her eyes as she remembers all the vampires in that room. "I MIGHT just write it. I have to watch 'Red Violin' again to see about Cesca's nuances, as well as work out kinks as to your 'family history'."

"Didn't you also have another floating idea about doing your research essay about Hellsing?" Yumiko asks timidly.

"I DID. I still might do it, but probably as a personal project. I like the thought of working through how Pip could have a french accent and yet have a hat that was meant for Australian military."

Pip looks up at his hat and wonders silently about the same thing.

"Question over here!" Seras raises her hand, the camera moving her way. "You were thinking about an 'intro' for this story. What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Annnd the reason for this feed comes full circle." Silver smiles. "Well, after thinking about how AWESOME it would be for this story to have it's own intro sequence like an actual cartoon, I might just write it out and have it as a bonus chapter for later on."

"Thank you! I love the story, by the way!" Seras says with a smile.

"Well, I am glad that you do." Silver replies with a smile of her own. "Now, if you all will excuse me, I have another chapter to write for this wonderful little yarn of a story. Farewell!" Silver says, cutting off her end of the feed.

Unknown to the author, on Integra's end of the feed that was somehow still going, gunfire and arguing are running rampant as they all begin a ruckus that could make WW4 happen.

~End


	10. Time To Go VROOM!

Here we go baby! Three-way REMATCH! Let's hope Seras can pull it off against Alu- *ahem* I mean, E.M. Paeler and Heinkel. Here we go!

* * *

Time to Go VROOM!

* * *

Game time. Seras had Brett and Walter polish off the Banzai for a good while before heading back to give it a few test rides and make sure the turbo boost was still working. What the sales associate had NOT told her was that the bike was prone to overheating if the Nitro was used more than two times in a row. Brett found this as Seras did another practice run, doing the turbo boost twice, and by the third time she tried the bike SLOWED DOWN instead of speeding up. This was not looking good. Not good at ALL. E. had a better bike with a better boost, and it could handle 5 boosts before the engine could overheat, as Walter's research proved from also talking to Helldog two days after their rematch.

"Man, that E. guy has the second best bike to you, 'Detta. Diablo: Nitro is a bad mother. Your girl would have better luck using your bike than using her own. Unless if she was able to beat that guy to a pulp, she has no chance."

Seras was having a hard time trying to picture taking someone out like that. It was one thing with it being Heinkel, Biff or Viper. But E.? She was genuinely curious about that man. And she wanted to ask him questions. Not beat his ass into the ground. But then she remembered the race before the rematch of Vendetta and Helldog, and it set her blood boiling once again. Sapphire eyes turned ruby as her anger fueled her determination to beat his ass to a pulp. If he wrecked his bike, that was just a plus.

"Brett. Walter. Tell Pip I am out for blood tonight. And make sure he gets in the car with both of you. I want him filming this!" Seras said through gritted teeth as she left to go get her uniform.

* * *

In another section of Hellsing, Alucard was looking at his Diablo with a very bored expression. He was hoping he didn't have to go through all of this again. Racing was so yawn-inducing. He had more fun massacring hordes of ghouls and fake vampires. But Integra told him it was a pretty good way to get the stale adrenaline in his dead veins going if only for a little while in between missions. And he had to admit, seeing the Police Girl angry was VERY amusing. She was much like a child who had her halloween candy taken away from her; willing to stomp on the ground and hold their breath until their face turned blue to get what they wanted.

Perhaps getting involved in this circuit was not a bad thing after all. Besides, thanks to the Police Girl's swing at him a few nights ago, he saw that fighting was NOT against the rules. Oh he was going to have a JOLLY good time! Turning into his E.M. Paeler persona, he used his shadows to disappear both himself and the bike into Integra's office, where she was waiting for him.

"Ready, I take it?"

"Quite. I cannot wait for the look on Police Girl's face when she loses to me again."

"Knowing Seras and company, Pip will be filming this. I want you to sneak the camera away when all are unaware after all this is said and done."

"Of course, my master."

"Go."

* * *

Heinkel was staying over in Mannie's apartment for the time being, waiting for the next race to start, even though it was only a few hours away. She fiddled with her Shruiken 4000, hoping to God that it would hold up against the Banzai that the Hellsing dog possessed, not to mention the Diablo: Nitro that the new E. guy had. She wished it was her that took first place, but to see the Police Girl NOT take first place for once was satisfactory enough. But this time, she wanted first place. FIRST GODDAMN PLACE. She chastised herself for taking the Lord's name in vain in her head, but man, she wanted to win. And she would need to haul ass to make miracles happen. The Iscariot sniper looked up at the clock on the wall: 5:45 pm. The race did not start until 6:30. But it was enough time for her to get some practice runs in and gear up for it. Grabbing her helmet and zipping up her uniform, Heinkel asked Mannie to grab the truck. They were on their way to Badrick.

* * *

Tension was so thick kitchen shears could not cut through it as the crowd for the races came out in Badrick to see the upcoming action. Pip readied the digital camera as Brett and Walter went to grab snacks and drinks, taking their seats in the stands by the finish line. Even though Brett was not involved in the race himself, he hopped like a boxer from side to side as he felt himself in Seras, ready to go to battle on the motorcycle. "Seras, just don't forget that you can't go more than two times with turbo boost." he reminded her before she left to go to the starting line.

"I won't forget, Brett. I promise. Pip, you have the camera? I wanna MOP the PAVEMENT with that bastard E.'s face!"

"Got it right here!"

"Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a race to win." Seras said, doing an about face and walking towards her motorcycle.

Alucard ran a black, gloved hand through his short hair. It was much shorter than he liked it, but still long enough for him to have bangs in the front. Integra insisted on it before he left, to not make himself so recognizable. He leaned against the Diablo, tapping his foot and looking at the sky. The sun was setting, the sky turning pink while fading into blue the further away the sky was from the sun, while peppered with purple-gray clouds. Oh how he HATED these rendezvous times, but if he was to have the Police Girl place every time, he had to be there early, otherwise it was grounds for automatic disqualification if he showed up late. Damn humans and their need to be up when the sun is up! Ah well. Putting on his helmet, he straddled his bike, imagining the pure carnage waiting for him on the highway.

The Iscariot member was off in her own little world, wondering as to what to do against her two main opponents. Everyone else could go to hell, but she wanted to send the Seras and E. there PERSONALLY. Psyching herself up by hopping for a few moments, she put on her helmet, waving to Mannie in the camera planted at the starting line and walking to her Shruiken. The song "Champion" played in her head as she walked through the other bikers.

_So close your eyes_

_and make a wish_

_today's the day that I am fighting you_

_It's my turn to be_

_A Champion_

The song became the slogan of the race of the night, as Seras, E. and Heinkel rammed their way through the pack of other rashers. E. had made it a point to use his elbow and fist to knock off Lawson and Hoghide of their bikes, sending them into a midair spin and wrecking their bikes utterly to the point where the motor exploded upon impact with the ground. E. smiled with sadistic glee as Natasha and Roz were taken out the same way.

Needless to say, almost everyone that was in the lower ranks of the race needed to shell out money to get their bikes either fixed or buy new bikes entirely.

Right behind the Police Girl and The Judas Bitch was the cocky, Italian bastard Sergio. Doing two turbo boosts, E. made his way to the side. Sergio was so in the zone to pass up Heinkel that he didn't even see E. coming.

"Hi! Bye!" E. shouted to Sergio, swinging a long leg to Sergio's kickstand, digging it into the asphalt and sending the Italian Rooster flying a good 30 meters before landing on his back, cracking his helmet in the process. Using his third eye, E. watched the carnage with mock sympathy. "Sucks to be you!"

Up ahead was Heinkel and the Police Girl. E. revved his boost again, meeting eye to eye with the Iscariot member. Heinkel looked to her left side to see E. there, and swerved out of the way to avoid the hard elbow that was coming her way. Her leg came up in retaliation, kicking E. hard in the chin, and sending him swerving in the opposite direction. E. slowed his bike down a bit to get himself reoriented and get back upright.

Heinkel could have SWORN she saw blood red eyes GLOWING from inside E.'s helmet. Her observation led to a grave mistake as a fist came to her face. If she did not have her helmet, her jaw would most likely have snapped and needed plenty of surgery to relocate. But gratefully she had her helmet, so her head snapped to the side and threw her off balance for a little bit, making her slow down to get her gears together mentally. E. passed her up in that moment, with Heinkel revving her turbo to catch up to him and the Police Girl.

Seras was already in first and had been in first for a while, but when she looked back and saw the familiar red bat wings, she panicked. Had she used her turbo boost two times in a row already? Looking at her dashboard, the meter read that it was close to overheating. Damn it all to hell! E. was coming for her. No point in running now, she had to take this guy out and FAST.

As E. pulled up to the side of her, Seras threw a punch, which was avoided by a quick swerve as they both made it into a sharp left turn. Watching Walter's race inspired Seras to learn his "Get Low" and she put it to good use, impressing E. from behind his helmet. Her leg kicked up like how Heinkel tried before, but this one didn't connect either as E. moved his head in time.

Stupid Police Girl, was all Alucard could think of as she tried her damnedest to beat him. But no matter what dirty trick she tried, E. was one step ahead of her! Behind her, she saw Heinkel coming up and quick. It would be the one time they agreed on something, and the ONLY time they worked together towards a common goal.

E.M. Paeler must DIE.

Slipping a chain from her own dashboard, she swung it above her head as Seras kept fighting off E. The diversion was set, all she had to do was throw. Wait for it….Waaaaaaait for it….NOW!

E. was in the middle of a swerve for a turn as the chain caught around his back tire. Red eyes widened as his grip slipped on his handlebars, sending him flying for god only knows how far. Neither Heinkel nor Seras saw E. turn into a countless amount of bats and hover for a bit as the Diablo went careening into the dirt, with every land on each side, something was dented or destroyed. NOW Alucard was PISSED. A good bike destroyed by THEM? Oh HELL no!

"Cromwell Restrictions 3. 2. 1. RELEASE!"

Both sets of blue eyes blinked as they heard the familiar chant. THIS was NOT good! ALUCARD WAS INVOLVED? They were as good as dead. They were as BAD as dead as the case turned out to be, for further down the causeway behind them, there was Alucard, shark's teeth bared and the motorcycle formed into hundreds of eyes.

From the stands at the finish line, Brett dropped his beer bottle, Walter froze entirely and Pip's mouth was ajar, the button still on "RECORD" as they saw who E.M. Paeler really was. All three of them were as good as chewed out when they got back to base. The rest of the audience in the stands had taken to dropping everything and running like the wind, frightened at the creature out on the track that was out for blood.

And indeed Alucard WAS out for blood. Preferably a Police Girl and Iscariot member's blood! "HAVING FUN, MY PRETTIES?" he shouted out to them, gaining on them with every passing second.

Seras and Heinkel had no time to scream, no time to swerve as hands of shadows came their way, reaching for them and reaching for any available limbs to grab them both. Both rashers had the smart idea to go and swerve out of the way and into EACH OTHER, sending them FLYING past the asphalt and into the grass embankment. Their worlds were a haze of pain and fear as they both heard voices coming their way.

"SERAS!"

"MIGNONETTE!"

"HEINKEL, YOU IDIOT!"

Only one voice resonated in their ears as the blackness took them over.

"Foolish FOOLISH little girls…."

* * *

*sits there, staring at her screen* o_O This….I….wow….Well…hope you….um….yeah.


	11. In the Worst Kind Of Way

I dunno HOW that last chapter flew out of my head. But it IS damn scary seeing something like that happen. Course I could NEVER get as graphic about the creepiness as Master of the Boot who is a WAY better writer than me. Welp, the aftermath. Enjoy!

* * *

In the Worst Kind Of Way

* * *

Confound her mind and the damn white space! Well, at least the creepy spirit of her Harkonnen was not there to taunt her. Good GOD, was he creepy! She stood in the middle of the white space, looking around to see if the ghouls from last time would haunt her again. Squeezing her eyes shut, then cracking one open again, she thanked the heavens as the pervy ghouls were not there to pester her and try to sniff her panties. But there was one potential pervert she had COMPLETELY forgotten about.

"Foolish FOOLISH little Police Girl." a voice said to her. An all too familiar voice and it made her flinch in fear. Turning around ever so slowly, there was her master dressed as E.M. Paeler with the sinister grin on his face. Squeaking in fear, she got down into a ball, putting her hands above her head as it would prevent her from harm and trembling like a chihuahua. Whimpering, she silently prayed that all the madness would be over and that for once she was actually DEAD so as to be spared from Alucard's wrath. The white space shifted into a deep grey as Alucard walked closer and closer to her.

Hearing the Police Girl's thoughts were just pitiful. Downright pitiful. Why on Earth would HE want to hurt HER? Sure, the Diablo was wrecked, but he mainly released his restrictions to scare Seras to the finish line. He hadn't expected it to backfire like it did, having both the Police Girl and Heinkel crash into each other and go over the side of the causeway. In the end, the nosferatu had to admit, he sometimes didn't think things through all the way. But what's done is done, no point in dwelling on past mistakes. In a rare moment of tenderness, Alucard came forward, taking one of her hands and kissing it lightly before pulling her back up to her feet. "Look at me." he said softly.

"No."

"Police Girl…"

"No!"

"LOOK. AT. ME." He bit out, gripping her shoulders and forcing her to look at him, fear filled in her sapphire eyes. "You are SUCH an idiot. WHY would I want to hurt you?"

"But-but you released-"

"THAT was to make sure you made it to the finish line! Not so that you smack into that stupid Iscariot member!"

Silence for a moment, then an exhale of frustration came from Alucard's mouth. He let go of his fledgling's shoulders before turning his back to her and shaking his head. "From what I could tell, your motorcycle was not destroyed. There is also a blood bag waiting for you in your coffin when you wake up. I made sure I locked it as well so that you actually DO drink it, otherwise you won't heal. And don't try phasing through your coffin. I know that you will get stuck halfway as well as I won't let you get out of it until you do." His figure faded into the grey as Seras stood there in the negative space, alone. "Just my luck. The new guy winds up being my master out there….Though he does look rather good as E. Wait-what am I thinking? THAT'S MY MASTER!" she shuddered, trying to get the sexual thoughts out of her mind.

Blue eyes fluttered open as they focused on the blackness that was the inside of her coffin. The faint smell of blood and plastic hit her nose as there was the blood bag, staring right back at her. God, not today…..

It came as no surprise when five minutes later, Alucard heard the cries of his fledgling struggling in his mind, phasing through the floor to see the right half of her body flailing outside of her coffin. A white glove hit his forehead as he swore he felt the equivalent of a headache coming on. "And I thought Paris Hilton was a bimbo…." he muttered.

* * *

Brett, Walter and Pip stood before Integra, the mercenaries with their heads down, while the butler kept his head but his eyes averted from his superior.

"Gentlemen." Integra said at last, turning away from the window, eyes narrowing as to try and spot who was the culprit. "Whose idea was it to have the Police Girl involved in the illegal racing circuit anyway?"

All three men looked at each other. THIS was the million dollar question, because none of them knew who exactly it was that caused Seras to get involved in the circuit in the first place. Walter had an inkling, because watching Seras and Mannie out on the track being so friendly definitely had its own suspicions. "Mum, I do believe I have an indue as to who it was, and it was none of us."

"Then, pray tell, who IS it so that I can chew their head off." Integra placing her hands on her office desk none too gently.

"The niece of my rival from twenty years ago." Brett and Pip turned to look at the butler. "Mannie?" they said aloud.

"Indeed. Watching Miss Victoria and Miss Mannie interact gives proof right there that she may have been the one to introduce such ideas."

Foro nce, the blue in Integra's eyes softened as none of her subordinates was not involved in luring the Police Girl into doing this. But she did have to admit, what Seras did outside was of her own making and choice. "As much as I do not like the thought of any of my force involved in the 'Road Rash' circuit, I have no real choice on the matter, now do I?"

Five eyes blinked as they digested what Integra was saying. "C-come again?" Pip asked tentatively.

"I don't think I stuttered, but I will say it in easier terms." Integra said, exhaling the smoke from the cigar that somehow made its way into her mouth in less than ten seconds. For a moment, Brett wondered if hammer-space existed in Integra's pockets "There is nothing wrong with wanting to do something OUTSIDE of this organization. I have no qualms about that. It just puts me in a rough position as to what I should do if any of you get caught, ESPECIALLY the Police Girl since she's making it up in rank. I just wish Alucard had not gotten so damn mad last night. There could have been a tie between her and the Iscariot member."

"With all due respect, Sir…" Brett said at last. "Heinkel's Shuriken 4000 could have easily made Seras eat pavement if they had returned to being enemies after their supposed defeat of Alucard."

"Very true. So that means we will need to upgrade her, won't we?"

Walter blinked. "Come again, Sir?"

"We will need to get her a better bike. One that she can control and manage WITHOUT much of a problem."

"To do that, Sir requires not only money, but time." Brett replied. "And we don't have that kind of time. There is a race coming up in three days, and the purchase of one of the newer model bikes would be straight off the line..."

In the midst of the discussion about a new bike for the Police Girl, Walter pondered something. Perhaps, if there was a way, they could get the nitro addition to the Banzai modified so that instead of two turbos before overheating, it could last longer. "Sir Integra, I have a suggestion. What if we upgraded Miss Victoria's current motorcycle to handle more speed boosts?"

Brett and Pip looked at the butler dubiously. "It's not like they could add a second nitro to the bike already."

"No no no. What I mean is tweaking the Banzai itself to handle more speed boosts without overheating so quickly."

If it were a Metal Gear Solid game, the exclamation point would have appeared above all the other three heads in the room. "Walter…..you are a genius." Integra said with a smile.

"I will put in a phone call to Helldog to see if he can make some arrangements."

* * *

"NOOOOOOO! PRECIOUS! DON'T TAKE AWAY PRECIOUS!"

"Sorry, S.V., but if you're gonna be making it into the big leagues you need to do some tweaking." Brett said as he put on his helmet from days of yore. It took having both Alucard and Integra to have to hold back Seras as Brett drove away with the Banzai.

"PRECIOUS!" the fledgling vampire howled as it went out of sight, grasping at the air as if to make it come back.

"Not to worry, Police Girl. The motorcycle will come back…just not right away." Walter tried to soothe the fledgling with his words.

"I. WANT. MY PRECIOUS."

"Good Lord, someone must have read Tolkien recently." Integra said, her grasp on one arm slipping a little.

"No, Master. Gollum Syndrome happens to everyone at some point in life."

"Well, this better be worth it. Walter, I pray you gave Brett enough money to pay for the upgrade."

"Of course, Sir. I also told Helldog it was a favor I was returning anyway."

"Favour?"

"Let's just say he can thank me for bringing him the wife he's been married to for fifteen years."

"PREEEEEEEECIOUUUUUUUUUS!"

* * *

I honestly had NO idea where I was going with this at first, but here it is! Let's just hope that that favor pulls in! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. The Devil's Battle Cry

Here's to hoping I don't run out of gas with this story. *downs a shot of vodka* Here we go!

* * *

The Devil's Battle Cry

* * *

Wide, blue unblinking eyes stared at the wall, as they had been for the past six hours. Seras had finally resigned herself to the fact that her Precious Banzai was out for a tune up. It still didn't make things any better as she had curled into a little ball and just STARED at the wall of her room for six hours. Her eyes had become pathways for blood as her veins in her eyes could clearly be seen. "Precious." she uttered, her voice cracked and deranged as she focused on her motorcycle which she felt was ripped away from her. Her baby, her LIFEBLOOD…gone. Her mind was set on a continuous loop of her Banzai going poof before her eyes. Her world was that same broken record.

Outside of the Police Girl's room, Sir Integra rubbed her head in frustration. Nothing she tried to coax the vampire fledgling out was working. Even the mission they were sent on while Brett was handling the Banzai was handled unusually quickly. Seras went on a mad shooting spree, even killing the vampire that was lurking in the shadows without so much as batting an eye. This took away from Alucard's fun, of course, but he really did not want to be bothered with hearing Seras bitch and moan about her 'Precious' again. "What in the world are we going to do with her until Brett gets back? She just…SITS there! It's making ME paranoid."

Crimson came through the wall as Alucard came behind his master, rubbing her shoulders gently. "Master, I wouldn't worry about it too much. Besides, if this 'favour' from Helldog pulls through, then she will have her 'Precious' back in no time."

"You better be right about this, Alucard. Otherwise, you will get no 'samples' for a good LONG while." Integra said, turning her head and glaring at her vampire.

"Why, Master! That hurts!" Alucard said in a mock hurt tone. "In a good way." he tacked on with a shark's grin. On the inside, he was hoping that Brett was pulling some good strings to make sure the motorcycle got the tune up it needed, otherwise the 'sample' he was going to get would be the mercenary's head on a platter!

The sound of a motorcycle engine got both sets of vampire ears going as Seras dashed out of her room, with Alucard and Integra strolling behind her, in no rush to see the motorcycle. And ESPECIALLY to not be in proximity when she yelled out "PRECIOUS!" at the top of her lungs. Even Alucard winced with his vampire hearing, though he did his best not to show it to his master. But the Hellsing heir winced as well, so he didn't feel TOO bad about it. Walter met with them in the garage as the Banzai drove in, Seras making a mad dash to her motorcycle and shoving Brett off the bike as she cut the engine.

The shove was so hard, Brett felt it was his skull that cracked and not his helmet as he landed on the concrete floor to see Seras petting and cooing her motorcycle. "Who's a good Precious? YOU'RE a good Precious. Yes you are. Yes you are!" Brett could only blink in a mix of confusion and sheer terror at the sight. Screw the "Saw" series, this was MUCH more frightening! His fear mounted as he saw the familiar leather riding boots to his left and red hem of the blood-red duster.

"Did it work?" Alucard asked, the tone of his voice clearly saying 'It had better work, or you are my DINNER tonight.' The mercenary gulped and got to his feet, almost tripping on nothing and cleared his throat. "Had to do some hard selling for a bit, because the favor almost didn't work. Then his wife came in and berated him, pounded him down to the ground to do it."

"How bad was the guilt trip?" Integra asked.

"'Wouldn't you want someone to do the same for you? Hell, if it wasn't for 'Detta, my arse would be running for him instead of you!' I…think they got issues they need to work out. But nonetheless, it worked!" Brett shrugged his shoulders, while Walter just smiled. Helga always DID keep a flame to him in her heart, and he used to have one for her too. But when work calls, you have to answer as he learned very quickly.

"How many boosts can it handle now?" Seras finally asked, out of her daze of doting over her Banzai, which in the span of time that they were briefly talking, she had polished it up to look like new. Integra wondered for a moment how she worked so fast, but then she remembered the tall vampire standing next to her.

"Five. He was even able to clean out the clutch. It had gotten clogged, and that's why in the first race against him…." Brett pointed a thumb at Alucard. "You stalled for a bit at the start. Remember?"

"Oh yeah…I was afraid I wouldn't even make it past the starting line." Seras reflected a little. "But it's good now, isn't it?" she beamed, straddling her bike and hopping on it.

"I wouldn't count it as good as gold, though, S." Brett said, caution flowing in his voice. "Your bike is not MEANT to handle up to five boosts at a time. It CAN, but on that fifth consecutive boost, you're more at risk of your bike catching on FIRE than just plain old overheating. Helldog wanted me to tell you that if you DID do five boosts in a row, neither you OR your bike would make it out in one piece."

"You say that as if she's human." Alucard said, narrowing his eyes at the mercenary, who visibly winced and backed away from the vampire. "Don't shoot the messenger!"

"Alucard, back off."

"Oh, take away my fun, would you?"

Integra gritted her teeth. "Alucard…."

The vampire gave a sigh of defeat. "Yes, Master."

"So as long as she doesn't do five boosts in a row, she is fine?" Walter asked at last.

"Pretty much. Four is pushing it, grounds for overheating, but she should be fine."

The words were lost on Seras as she went back to doting upon her bike, cooing softly as she closed her eyes, happy to have her bike back.

"POLICE GIRL." Her master's voice in her head made her jump that she fell off her motorcycle. Looking up, she saw the group of people that were talking to her looking at her as she lay on the concrete floor. "What? What?"

"Were you even paying attention?" Integra narrowed her eyes.

"Uhm….it can do five speed boosts?"

The humans and vampire sighed, Alucard taking to mentally berating his fledgling as she winced physically, but no words were said. "Are you sure she can handle herself out there now that she has that to her advantage?" Integra asked, concern hinted in her voice.

"There's no doubt she will. Otherwise, there's her master he would have to answer to if she didn't." Walter looked over at Alucard, who was staring down his fledgling, while she visibly flinched every six seconds.

"And stop calling your bike 'Precious!'"

"But…but Precious-"

"STOP CALLING IT THAT DAMNIT!"

* * *

Nugh, a lot shorter than my other chapters. Damn Hellsing/Bayonetta crossover that keeps playing in my head! Hope you liked this chapter...somewhat.


	13. After Burner Climax

*rubs hands together* In my head, this feels like it should be longer, but screw it. THIS is the rematch that should have been. For those that get the title and the title for Chapter 10, *thumbs up* :D

* * *

After Burner Climax

* * *

The sun had long since been down over the horizon, leaving the night to be a fade into the navy color, with the sparse stars twinkling overhead. That didn't stop the wind from whipping through the night air, chilling the audience and some of the bikers to the bone. The stands were crammed to the gills, with the member of Hellsing and Wild Geese having the best seats in the house. They all sat in the guest box reserved for the Rasher controller and the guests he wished to have. Thanks to Walter knowing Helldog, he was able to get Integra, Pip and Brett in on the first class treatment. Not that Integra would even WANT to be treated like a regular citizen in the first place. Protected from the elements, they sat with cups of tea and scones, Pip and Brett having beer with fish and chips as they watched the monitor; the camera focused on the starting line of the race as the bikers began to walk to their respective motorcycles. Out on the track, Integra could clearly recognize Alucard and Seras, while Brett recognized the cross-emblazoned uniform of Heinkel Wolfe. "Man, that chick is all about crosses, ain't she?"

"It's Iscariot. Of COURSE she is! I'd be more surprised if she had the symbol of Satan on the uniform." Integra said dryly, biting into a scone. "Then I'd be wondering where her loyalties lie."

"You wouldn't be the only one, sir." Walter said with a raised eyebrow. Pip sighed as he bit into his beer-battered piece of fish, hoping and praying the the Mignonette would come out on top for this race, assuming Alucard would relent. But the Captain of the Wild Geese knew better; that vampire would NOT let himself fall into second place to his fledgling. No way no how. That would be like asking Integra to wear a bikini to the beach, it just wasn't happening.

Out at the starting line, the Police Girl kept her distance from her master, who was staring at her with his arms crossed while leaning on his motorcycle. Knowing he had MORE eyes than the two in his head, she felt him boring a hole into her back. As she fiddled with her helmet, a screw came loose in the visor, causing it to fall out and onto the pavement. Now, a minuscule screw in the midst of asphalt was gonna be a bitch and a half to find. Seras cursed under her breath as she went to look for it, feeling all over the pavement in the nearby area to where it fell.

"Lose a contact, S.V.?" the voice of Mannie was heard above her, causing the fledgling vampire to look up. "Oh, no. Heh. A screw came loose in my…helmet and I'm just…looking for it."

"Ooh, yikes. Want me to help ya look for it?"

"No no, keep your arm out of harm's way."

"S.V…look at me." When Seras looked up again, there was Mannie, in civilian's clothes, but her cast was gone. "It-it healed!" the Police Girl said happily.

"Yeah, my doc said it was a sprain anyway, nothing too out of the way. Hard to believe a whole month's gone by already? Barely feels like an hour since I first met ya."

"Yeah, huh?" Seras said, eyes softening at the memory of first meeting the rasher. "Time flies when you have fun, doesn't it? So, are you gonna race tonight?"

"Naw, I wanna be sure it's back together before I even think about going back on the track again. Last time I had a spill, I broke my leg in three places. It was BAD. Soon as the cast came off, I went back out on the track, and my ignorant ass didn't even consider it would STILL be healing after all that time. Twisted my ankle in a spill on that day after my leg was healed, but it shocked me straight after that. I gotta be careful, you know?"

Seras wished she could say she knew the feeling, but…when you're a vampire all you gotta do is drink blood and all is well. She kept mum, just nodding her head in understanding. "Well, keep it cool out there. And make sure ya got your head on straight. I'm rooting for ya girlie!" She said, waving as she headed back to the Rasher's guest box with a smile.

"Police Girl." Alucard's voice so close to her made her jump. "Y-yes, Sir?" she asked nervously, turning around to see him as his 'E.M Paeler' persona.

"Looking for this?" he said, eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face as he held up the tiny screw to her helmet. Blue eyes blinked as she carefully took the screw, saying an inaudible 'thank you' to her master. She had to be careful even when he was being remotely civil. "Do try to keep your sanity out on the track. I would hate to have you all over the pavement for your tunnel vision. Though the other riders would be quite interest-"

"L-love to stay and chat, Master, but the race is about to start! Bye!" She yelled out nervously before hopping on her bike and going to her spot in line on the highway. Alucard chuckled as her nervousness radiated off of her like a ceramic heater before straddling his own bike, playing a tune in his head that only he knew. Sure the subject matter was a combination of Rammstein and bloodshed, but that was his style.

Thanks to Alucard's influences, the majority of the other bikers on the circuit were knocked away like flies, save for four of them; himself, Heinkel, the Police Girl and some random rider by the name of Fang, who was in first place. He never was one to really play by the rules, so seeing Seras try to pass up the other Rasher without using force was proving to be a very depressing sight. Damn her and her wish to keep her humanity! Vampirism was like the Borg: resistance was futile.

Up ahead, Seras was trying to keep her limit of turbo boosts down to a minimum of three, but it was proving to be hard trying to limit herself to the three boosts, as Fang just kept accelerating. For ONCE she wanted to do things the legitimate if there was one thing she learned from Alucard, there's nothing wrong with painting the pavement red. But she wanted to keep it to a limit, just Fang eating so much pavement he would develop horrid kidney stones was more than enough for her!

Behind her, Heinkel had spotted the other vampire catching up to her, a shark tooth's grin emanating from the dark helmet. Unaware that she hit the rocks, she flew up high as they went over a hill before landing a sharp right turn. The Iscariot racer fought the urge not to scream as when she landed, Alucard was right beside her.

"Boo."

Swerving away from Alucard proved to be difficult as when she moved, he moved with her, almost in a sadistic form of 'copycat.' Except with Alucard, he was more looking for the perfect spot to draw blood, even while moving at high speeds.

* * *

Back at the Guest Box, Integra watched the race with a lit cigar in her mouth, giving a heavy sigh. "That vampire will be the death of me one of these days. Or at least make me an absolute spinster."

"Aren't you _already_ a spinster?" Pip whispered to Brett, who fought back his urge to laugh.

"No, I'm working my way to it." Integra quipped, giving a smirk at the two mercenaries, who gave the equivalent of a face Blue Screen of Death.

"Sir, I think it best we focus on the race, and not on your mercenaries."

"True indeed. Wait…where's Heinkel?"

"Ya didn't see her?" Mannie said from her seat in front and below them a little. "That E.M. Paeler dude pretty much SWATTED her off her bike."

"See, this is what the author gets for running out of ideas!" Brett complained, before a bolt of lightning struck him damn near close to his crotch. "SHIT!"

"What the hell was that?" Pip yelled out, while a booming female voice echoed in the Guest Box.

_"I'M TRYING GODDAMNIT!"_

"…and WHO the HELL was that?" Pip said, finger pointing nervously at the sky.

"God. Don't mess with her." Mannie said nonchalantly, sipping at her Pepsi. "But S.E, shouldn't you be working on the race instead of gabbing at us?"

_"I would, but I can't think of anything else to write for the race."_

"Geez, you ARE outta gas." Brett said, a worried look on his face.

"Who on Earth are you TALKING to?" the Hellsing heir asked, the ash to her cigar unusually long.

_"It's Silver, the one you nagged about getting more screen time?"_

"OH! Well… I was hoping for more than this…."

_ "Tegs, SHUT UP. You got your damn screen time. Now sit back and enjoy the train wreck of a chapter!"_

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

_ "Whatever."

* * *

_

Back out on the track, Alucard decided for once to be nice and take out Fang for the Police Girl, pulling the same nasty trick he pulled on Sergio in the race before. Using all five boosts on his Diablo consecutively, he caught up to Fang. Swinging his leg, Alucard threw the kickstand down, causing it to dig into the pavement and asphalt, sending Fang flying a good 40 meters or so before smacking his face into the back of a police motorcycle. The cop woke up immediately to see Alucard and Seras coming up to where he was-and FAST- and kicked on his bike to stop them before they got any further. Another officer who was also there went and apprehended the racer before he could go any further.

Seras spotted the Police motorcycle up ahead, going into a moment of panic as the distance between them got closer every half a second. Should she or shouldn't she? She couldn't, she USED to be one! But then she remembered the sum of money waiting for her, and she wanted it. SHE WANTED IT. But her 'angelic' side kept telling her it was a police officer. Oh the internal conflict she had with herself! Yet, a chain to the back of the police officer's head knocked him out cold in the grass as Alucard gave an audible sigh of disapproval at this fledgling for being so damn INDECISIVE.

Master barreled close to fledgling as it was now a battle of wits and speed. Seras knew the highway better than Alucard did, but Alucard had the foresight that Seras did not. The Elder vampire had the better bike, no doubt, but Seras had resolve. But that was if resolve really counted in a motorcycle race like this.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Yes, I am horrible. And it's also because I have a smudge of a case of writer's block for THIS story, which isn't helping. All the other stories floating through my head are fine, but this one…*sighs* It was going so well. T^T

Until next time!


	14. I'll take WTF For 2000, Please Alex

Okay, so I lied. After playing through the game again and watching footage as well, I almost forgot this little gem about the game that I could use as a plot point, which is hilarious in and of itself. Enjoy!

* * *

I'll take "WTF" For $2000, Please Alex

* * *

If only that resolve could've been fixed on the road instead of the motorcycle racer next to her.

Seras did not notice the sign pointing into a sharp left turn as she smacked her Banzai right into it. Alucard fought his best not to laugh at the sight of his fledgling flying involuntarily through the air and crossing the finish line, rolling for a few meters before coming to a stop. He rolled his eyes as he passed the finish line, with Heinkel close behind, pulling a futile turbo boost to try and catch up to the vampire.

"Oh. Lovely. Alucard has won. Typical." Integra muttered, irritated as she took a sip of her bourbon. It wasn't until the sound of snickering turning into full blown laughter hit her ears. She turned to look at Brett and Mannie as they guffawed, holding their stomachs as the pain was combined with the hilarity of an unknown joke. Pip, Integra and Walter looked at each other, before looking back at the two cackling hyenas before them. "What in God's name is so funny?" the three asked, watching the mercenary and the rasher gasping like fish out of water to try and catch their breath.

Brett and Mannie just looked at each other, serious expressions on their faces before they cracked and began to laugh loudly once again, banging into their arm rests with their fists. It was after a few minutes that Mannie finally caught her breath, avoiding looking at Brett to look Integra in the eye.

"Seras won."

"….I'm sorry. What?"

"Seras. Won." Mannie said, fighting a case of the giggles. "If her body crosses the finish line, that counts, whether she on the bike or not!" Mannie managed to get all of that out before breaking into loud laughter once again. Needless to say, the Hellsing group was floored. Walter blinked, Pip spat out his drink, and Integra's jaw dropped. "Y-you can't be serious!"

"It's serious."

"Serious business, yo." Brett chimed in, making a weird hand gesture before crossing his arms and leaning to the side. Pip didn't even bother to ask, while Walter just let his face rest in his palm. "Lord, A-E. is going to have a fit when he finds out!" Integra stopped herself from calling Alucard by his name. If there was one thing she learned from watching the antics, no one went by their real names on the circuit except for a handful of people.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Mannie said at last, having regained her composure and getting up from her seat in the guest box to head down to the finish line to meet with her uncle.

* * *

When Seras came out from her dizzy spell and haze of pain, she saw the Road Rasher Controller, Helldog standing over hand with a hand extended to help her up to her feet. Shakily, she took his hand and with a little effort managed to get up albeit with very wobbly knees. "Congratulations, Seras." Helldog said, using both his hands to hold her steady as she regained her bearings. "Here's your prize."

Seeing the check amounting to 1,544 pounds knocked Seras flat. That was the prize money for someone who won FIRST place! "Um, sir, I don't think this is right."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I….flew all the way. I don't have-"

"Well, you passed the finish line, didn't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you won. Plain and simple."

Seras could only stare at the Rash controller with a blank face and open mouth. Because she flew past the finish line, she won by default? Oh, her Master was not going to like THIS bit of news. Mannie ran out to Seras, patting her on the back while giggling the entire time. "How do ya like your first default win?"

"Nugh…." Seras uttered, the mixture of pain and more pain to come going through her mind and body. Alucard was NOT going to be happy about this. No matter how much he seems like an unassuming ass, if there was one thing he hated was losing in a competition that WAS NOT related to being killed. In her aching head, the Police Girl quietly prayed that she be spared from her Master's wrath, who had just pulled up to the finish line, wondering why such a big group was around his fledgling. Then again, she did just fly past the finish line, so it makes….

Alucard's eyes widened a little at seeing the check for first place in Seras' unwilling hands. Red eyes went back and forth between the Police Girl's face and the check. After the 13th take, Alucard felt something snap in his mind, and he gritted his teeth. How the HELL did she get the check? All because she FLEW to the finish line?

Integra and the rest of them made it in time to see Alucard arguing with Helldog over the prize money. Integra glared at Alucard to make sure he stood down from letting his rage get the best of him and slice the Racing controller into ribbons.

"Integra, please."

"Don't fight the rules."

Seething like hell inside, Alucard backed down at last, head bowed and walking away with that usual ominous air. Seras really wanted to kick herself now. If she had any luck, her flying and spinning down the highway was the LEAST of her problems.

* * *

Dear GOD this was hard to get out. Took me over a week to get it done. I just hope the next chapter gets better…if i even WRITE a next chapter. Here's hoping. Hope you somewhat enjoyed it.


	15. Lucky Star…Or Maybe Not

This is probably shorter than other chapters, but I am trying to get my groove back for this story, what with all the good PR it has. That and Heinkel needs a little more time in the light. Enjoy!

* * *

Lucky Star…..Or Maybe Not

* * *

Far be it for Alucard to be pissed off about something other than a vampire claiming one thing and him finding out said vampire was another. Too many times, he had to deal with "sniveling lumps of meat" who were completely incompetent at their vampiric abilities. Fakers that called themselves nosferatu. So this disappointment was to be expected. Punks that didn't even know what they were doing trying to take on the big dogs like him was just sad.

But the simple fact that his own fledgling beat him to first place by flying across the finish line was just damn near unforgivable. It was made worse when Integra and Walter could NOT STOP LAUGHING on the way back and even when the vampire sulked down into his room in the bowels of the manor. The laughter still stung in his ears, him stomping over to his throne and uncorking his bottle of wine none too gently and drinking straight from it. He would get her back next race. Yes, he would. Victory was always his in the end. ALWAYS. As he drank straight from the tap, he plotted how he would get back at the Police Girl for beating him on a TECHNICALITY.

"That was just unacceptable! Purely unacceptable! Vampires do not beat other vampires on sheer technicalities. Pathetic, just pathetic!" Alucard continued to ramble to himself as he fell further into drunkenness as he uncorked another bottle of wine to drown out his shame for losing by a technicality.

Upstairs, Seras just stared at the check in her hands as she sat on top of her coffin. Sure, she won, but what was the point of placing in first on a technicality? Guilt went through her as she just remembered just being airborne as she went past the finish line. But then she remembered that long before that he took the first place check from her a few races before! Anger, followed by smugness came to her normally sweet features as she pocketed the check in her uniform shirt before retiring to her coffin to recuperate. She did not feel like drinking blood tonight; her coffin would do just fine. As she drifted off into an exhausted sleep, a small smile came to her lips as she relished in her win against her master.

* * *

Heinkel was none too happy about the turn of events that transpired less than a few hours before. For the past five or so races, she always wound up BEHIND the vampires. For once she wished she could just have an edge and beat the two undead members of Hellsing at one race, just ONE. But it hit her that she was getting envious and greedy, two human faults that were part of the deadly sins. Giving a sigh of despair, she looked over at the motorcycle uniform with wistful eyes. "Maybe I am not as cut out for this than I thought I was." she murmured to herself, peeling her eyes away from her uniform at last.

No! No, she was! She just needed an opening to make her move and be able to make it in first. Her time though was limited, she only had one more week before she had to head back to the Vatican and Mannie could come back and reclaim her place in the race. Because Heinkel was Mannie's replacement, whatever Heinkel placed in went on Mannie's record instead of her own. Fourth and third places were starting to get on Heinkel's nerves. She had to prove she could get a good mark on the record for once at least. Blue eyes looked at the calendar. She had three more days before the next race. Time to make up for what was lost. Snatching her helmet and uniform, she headed out to get in practice laps.

And yet, when she finally got on the bike and did practice laps, something in her sunk down to the pit of her stomach. Did she even have a chance with the bike she has? Seras had a good bike, Alucard's was even better, and what did she have? Just the plain old Diablo bike she possessed. The Nitro boost wasn't nearly enough to get her into first. "No…I can win. I just need to remember I have God on my side." Saying a prayer to herself, she went out for a late night ride on her motorcycle. With her earbuds fitted in her ears under her helmet, Jeremy Jordan was her other companion on this slightly overcast night. The Iscariot sniper's mind began to wander, moving smoothly between all the turns, sharp of soft. Before she knew it, she had made it to the point that was deemed "the finish line" earlier in the evening.

"Huh…Already made it. How long did I take?" Checking her watch, she saw from the time she took off to when she made it to this point, it only took five minutes! SO why did it take her longer than that to make it? "Maybe I need to lay off smacking heathens around…Wait! THAT'S IT!" Heinkel beamed. If she weaved her way out of the dangerous points, she could EASILY take a better spot than third or fourth in the now what she had to do, she kicked up the stand, and took off back to Mannie's flat, with a glimmer of hope in her heart. Maybe, just maybe, she had a chance. A REAL chance to get a better place in the race.

* * *

Three days had passed, and the final round for qualifications for the Advanced Circuit was being held. Seras hopped from side to side, psyched that she could smell the increase in money as she placed first or second. Alucard had declined in joining in the race tonight, he had grown tired of waking up before 6:30pm. As a vampire of his calibre, this was reasonable. Besides, he never WAS much of a day person. "YOU can deal with it, but I value my sleep, thank you!"

"Curmudgeon." Seras muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Master!"

* * *

Back out on the track, the Iscariot sniper placed her earbuds in her ears before putting her helmet on, having the volume of her iPod low enough to where she could hear other people if need be. Which she heard one voice; a voice she hoped not to hear before the race began. "So, Heinkel. Ready to lose today?"

Turning to her left, the Iscariot nun saw the buxom fledgling vampire with a smirk on her face. Heinkel merely rolled her eyes and went back to focusing on her music. "H-hey! I'm talking to you! Hey, Iscariot! Wake up!"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that was a swarm of locusts I was hearing coming my way." Heinkel said, turning back to the Hellsing operative and grinning. "You-you bitch!" Seras gritted her teeth, ready to pummel her enemy when a horn sounded for them to take their places out on the track. "Be grateful I didn't knock you out right here." Seras bit out, stomping back to her motorcycle.

Heinkel chose to say nothing, instead turning up the volume on her iPod and focus on the stretch of highway before her. She would need to focus to get a good placing. The rumble of the other motorcycles around her gave her instinct to get going herself, dodging and weaving at every opportunity to keep away from the other rashers who wanted to go at any means necessary to knock each other off their bikes. The Iscariot sniper narrowly missed Viper whacking her helmet with his chain to daze her, a well timed turn to her right made her miss it by inches. Keeping her cool, Heinkel kept at her pace down the highway, getting her revenge indirectly when Viper crashed headlong into a car that was in the same lane as he was. Not looking back Heinkel smirked.

Unknown to her, the scoreboard was reading that was in fourth place behind Seras, who was in second place, and fighting for tooth and nail against Lawson for first. But Sergio was once again in Heinkel's way, and gave her turbo boost a shot for once this entire race, having kept only top speed throughout the entire race for the long, straight stretches and keeping her foot off the gas for when a turn was coming up. The nitro kicked on, and Heinkel flew past Sergio, who was throwing curse words at the Iscariot Rasher in Italian, which made Heinkel cringe a little. Even through her earbuds and the sound of her nitro boost, she could hear it. _God will wash your mouth out with his own brand of Chuck Norris soap._ she thought to herself, taking her mind off the italian Rasher and seeing the constant fighting between Lawson and Seras.

Kicking off her Nitro boost, she just watched for a little while as Seras knocked Lawson back a few feet, with a huge gap in between them. Heinkel took her foot off the gas, watching for a few feet as she timed when Seras and Lawson would come to blows. She only had a five second gap before either fighter recovered and went back to blows between them again with the cycle repeating itself. Foot back on the gas, she saw the opening coming for her once again. Setting low, Heinkel's helmet touched the dashboard as the gap came in 3…2…1!

It felt as if a camera was on the three rashers, with Lawson and Seras knocked back at equal time, and a blur of blue and silver dashing past them with no trouble whatsoever. If her timing on the Nitro boost had been one second later, she would have crashed headlong in between Lawson and Seras, who looked up at the same time to see the familiar embroidered crucifix on the back of Heinkel's motorcycle uniform. And before her was the finish line, which she passed with ease and with no opposition whatsoever. Heinkel. In First place. Seras wanted to slap herself for being so wrapped up in her fight against Lawson for first that Heinkel breezed by the BOTH of them. Coming to a stop as she placed second, Seras felt her undead blood boil, stomping over to the Iscariot Rasher and slapping her as soon as Heinkel's helmet came off.

Leather glove against skin may be kinky in some aspects, but leather to the FACE, and with enough force to knock somebody's jaw out of socket is another thing entirely. All the men in the audience and all the women Rashers watched with disbelief as a cat fight ensued between the two enemies, the two rolling on the ground and forming a dust cloud around the two of them to where the audience could not see anything except the occasional limb flying about. It was Heinkel who flew out first from the dust cloud, blood running out of her nose and a nasty cut on her lower lip. Seras was an equal match for wear and tear, spitting out blood onto the ground. "You must've been getting restless, Hellsing Dog!" Heinkel yelled with bloodthirsty glee, hands moving as if a gun were in her fingers. Seras felt her hands turning into claws under gloves as she howled Heinkel's name.

Brett could only watch in pure terror; this was NOT going to end well at all. If the kept fighting, this was grounds for the both of them to get disqualified! Not that Brett cared much for Heinkel, they both worked for opposing Organizations, but Heinkel was a good Rasher and an even better replacement for Mannie as she recuperated her arm.

Only one word rang through the thick night air as the tension came to a head.

"HOLD IT!"

The audience and the two enemies turned to the sound of the phrase, to see Mannie standing there, hands on hips and with a none too happy expression on her face. "Heinkel! Seras! I'm ashamed at the two of you! Seras, did you even read the contract? It said _specifically _to NOT FIGHT with the other racers after the race was OVER. And Heinkel! Really? I choose you as a replacement, and you can't even keep your damn composure!"

Sweat rolled on Brett's face as he watched the two much STRONGER fighters get cut down by a 19 year old girl. If this were TV or a story he was reading, this would have been hilarious.

"With that said, since Seras threw the first punch….I'm sorry, Seras. But you are disqualified for the next three races."

A boulder fell in the pit of the fledgling vampire's stomach as Mannie said those words. "Dis-disqualified? No…Mannie, you can't be serious!" Seras pleaded, groveling before the interim Controller as Helldog was out on a business trip in America. Pleading ice blue eyes met cold, stormy ocean eyes as Mannie shook her head back and forth with no emotion. "You broke the rules, as did Heinkel. Which, by the way, you broke as well. So you are also disqualified for the next three races as well."

All traces of triumph were wiped from Heinkel's face as she heard her punishment, dropping to her knees in despair. This win was for nothing. Absolutely nothing! As Mannie turned to leave, neither Heinkel nor Seras looked at each other as they both trudged away from the highway. The disappointment felt itself through the audience, as Seras was the fan favorite, with some supporters of Heinkel saying they wanted for her to get back in sooner. But the consensus was clear; the next few races over the next few weeks were going to be boring as hell without their favorite riders out on the circuit.

* * *

Well! This…took two weeks to get out, and an hour to get the last few paragraphs out. But here it is! Hope you enjoyed it. This is getting dramatic, isn't it? Proves I'm better with drama than humor, oof.


	16. Epilogue

It's been a long road since I started this story. To see it end was inevitable, but hey! It was a fun ride while it lasted. Not to mention it's the LONGEST story I've EVER written. EVER. That's saying a lot. So without further ado, the Epilogue! Short and sweet, just how I like them. Enjoy!

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

What was once an empty blackness in her heart was no more. Everything had played out to its fullest, and the void was slowly beginning to fill with light again. Seras had disappointment in her last bit of failure, but it was worth it in the end. She learned tricks aplenty being out on the circuit, and even got a new motorcycle with fine tuning in the process. In no way could she say she was a professional, but she was pretty good by other people's standards.

Her suspension from the circuit less than a year ago gave her a chance to really recuperate. Going between missions and dashing out to make it to the next race was beginning to wear on her heavily. For once, she just wanted to do one thing at a time. Hard enough being a vampire who works killing other vampire. But being a vampire who kills other vampires and tries to fight off humans on motorcycles for money was more than she could manage on her plate. The other reason for her leaving was to spend the money that she earned in her short time of being involved in racing. Though the check that she won by default still lays in her own account, but it will never be touched. At least not so soon.

So when she stared at her closet, now full of clothes of every shape, color and size, she could easily torment her master with clothing of the very skimpy variety. It was worth it seeing Alucard try to avert his gaze as his fledgling walked around in nothing but a bikini top, miniskirt and high heels when it became warm in the summer months. Bastard vampire he may be, but he still had the needs of flesh. "Now where on Earth did I put that cute little babydoll? I wonder if Integra could fit into that."


End file.
